Change of Plans
by Niamha
Summary: Alternate Universe When Kagome and Inuyasha split, she finds herself going to Sess for help. When Inuyasha figures out what he has lost, he tries to win her back. Can he? SessKag UPDATED! You never thought this day would come!
1. Default Chapter

Change of Plans  
  
Chapter 1: Surprise  
  
"Inuyasha are you okay? You look really tense tonight." asked Kagome. She and Inuyasha were having an eerily silent dinner. Earlier Kagome sensed his discomfort and had quit her chattering, but the awkward silence was getting to be too much. "Come on you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"No Ki-Kagome. I am fine."  
  
"Inuyasha I know something is wrong. I am not stupid. And besides, what did you almost call me?" Kagome was slightly alarmed. That slip sounded mysteriously like someone's name she knew and disliked.  
  
'Oh Kami' thought Inuyasha. 'This is it. I have got to tell her' "Um, Kagome" Inuyasha started. "There is something we really need to talk about. It is really important.'  
  
Kagome's blood froze in her veins. By the tone of his voice and the look on his face, she knew this was not good. 'Oh no. Is he breaking up with me?'  
  
"Kagome you know I care about you and I would never want to hurt you. I am telling you this because you need to know." Inuyasha paused. 'Please don't let this be the end.' He prayed to any spirit who was listening.  
  
'Oh my god' Kagome breathed as her eyes widened. "What is it Inuyasha??"  
  
Inuyasha fidgeted. "I bumped into Kikyo the other day ands we started talking..." Kagome cut him off.  
  
"My cousin Kikyo?" She ranted, not letting Inuyasha get a word in. "Wait, the other say, as in Thursday?" Inuyasha dumbly nodded. And with that nod he sealed his fate.  
  
Kagome's face paled as the implications set in. "It was you." She whispered. "It was you who kissed her."  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha started.  
  
"No! It was you!! No wonder she was so smug. I should have known after she visited me for the first time in a year to tell me how she kissed some guy. I should have known. How could you!!!!!!!" Kagome got up shakily. "Oh god. I have to go. Oh my god. I can't believe this." The room started to spin.  
  
"Kagome it didn't mean anything." Inuyasha said.  
  
That snapped Kagome out of her stupor. "It didn't mean anything!" Her voice rose causing others to start watching the exchange. "You kiss my cousin and it doesn't mean anything??! That means a lot to me! You know how I feel about her!" She turned to leave.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Kagome please don't leave me." He pleaded.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk out of here right now."  
  
All the women in hearing range collectively held their breaths. She was giving him another chance? "If my boyfriend kissed my cousin behind my back, the door would be hitting his ass on his way out." One woman at a nearby table told her friend.  
  
Inuyasha sat back down and released her arm. "Keh, I don't have to beg you to stay. If you want to leave, leave." All the women gasped at his answer. Most of the men glared. Some smiled at glee at the thought of the beautiful Kagome being single. (A/n you now there are some out there).  
  
Kagome just sadly smiled, looked down at her feet for a moment, then straight into his eyes. Inuyasha's heart ripped out of his chest when he saw her eyes shined with unshed tears. "Wrong answer." She whispered. And with that she turned and walked away. 


	2. Visits, confrontations, and running away

Change of Plans  
  
Chapter 2: Visits, confrontations, and running away  
  
She had almost made it to the entrance when the impact of what had just happened hit Inuyasha. "Kagome." He breathed. "Kagome come back!" He started to move towards her, unaware that every eye in the restaurant was on him. He almost had her, when suddenly he was thrown to the ground.  
  
"Nani?!?!" He looked up. There in front of him was a row of men, blocking him form Kagome. "Move the fuck out of my way!" he snarled. He got up again to find that all the men held him in a death grip. "Let me go!!!"  
  
Kagome looked back when she heard him shout. She was surprised to see every man in the restaurant holding him back. One caught her eye. "Go," he said, "We've got him."  
  
She nodded gratefully. "Thank you."  
  
She turned and ran out. She hailed a cab and jumped in. Inuyasha strained to hear what she told the driver. "Just get me out of here."  
  
With that she drove off and he was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. She was gone. It couldn't be true. It was just a horrible dream and he was gonna wake up soon. But he knew. She was gone.  
  
He slowly got up and trudged back to his table, avoiding all the death glares being sent to him. He flagged down the waiter. He planned on getting the check, but changed his mind and bought a bottle of wine instead. He decided to drink himself to oblivion. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ma'am are we actually going to go somewhere?" The cab driver asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment. She gave directions to a secluded spot out of the city. Somewhere she and Sango go to get away. Perfect.  
  
After about 20 minutes they stopped and Kagome paid the cab and slowly walked into the park. She closed her eyes, and let the peace and quiet fill her. She sighed in contentment. 'Maybe everything will be okay.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Kagome froze at that voice.  
  
Maybe not. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru knocked on the door of his brother's apartment. 'Why am I moving here? I hate Inuyasha.' He asked himself for the thousandth time. 'Because it is close to work and being around Inuyasha means seeing Kagome.......' his subconscious taunted. 'Shut up' he snarled. He growled inwardly as the door opened.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked, looking pointedly at the bags on the floor.  
  
Sesshoumaru hid all of his emotions and replied, "I was wondering if I could use that extra room of yours for awhile."  
  
"Why?" Miroku asked flabbergasted (A/n I love that word!!!!)  
  
"Reasons of my own, Houshi." He replied calmly.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Come in. Inuyasha isn't here right now. He is out with Kagome." Miroku glanced at Sesshoumaru. He always thought that Sesshoumaru had feelings for Kagome. Of course he valued his life so he never voiced those opinions to anyone.  
  
Nothing flickered across Sesshoumaru's face, but inside he was arguing with himself. 'You know you hate to hear that' 'Shut up. She is his girlfriend, of course they go out at night.' 'You hate that the one thing you want, your brother has' Sesshoumaru snarled and blocked the voice as powerfully as he could. He didn't care about that lowly girl. She meant nothing to him. 'Whatever' shouted a muffled voice. Miroku snapped Sesshoumaru from his thoughts.  
  
"This is your room. Make yourself comfortable. I am going to bed."  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly started to unpack, his thoughts still on a certain girl..... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kikyo what are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?" Kagome asked angrily.  
  
"Oh no. I had to see your reaction. I am surprised you didn't see me at the restaurant. That outbreak was priceless. I especially liked when the guys stopped Inuyasha. I am grateful though. I hadn't thought he would go after you, considering he doesn't love you at all." She trailed off meaningfully. "Anyway thank you for leaving in the first place. Now he is all mine."  
  
"Keep him I don't want him. Kagome said halfheartedly. She knew she didn't mean it. 'He didn't love me?' she thought sorrowfully.  
  
"Oh I don't need your permission. How does it feel, cousin, to have me win again. I always, win. I always get what I want. Don't ever forget it."  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"You know, he told me after we kissed that he never loved you. He only told you that to get to you to sleep with him. Well I am very pleased you kept the whole virginity goody two shoe thing. That will make it all the better when you find out we slept together. I will make sure to tell you how much you missed."  
  
Kagome swayed when the implications of what Kikyo said hit her. She raised her eyes to Kikyo's. Then she turned and ran. She ran until she couldn't run again. She found herself back in New York City. She hailed a cab. She thought quickly. He had it. "Can you take me to Pennsylvania right now?" she yelled frantically.  
  
"Pennsylvania?! It is the middle of the night woman!"  
  
"I don't care!" She jumped into the cab. "Just go." She gave the driver directions and they sped off into the night. 


	3. Author's Note:REALLY important to read

A/N Please read!!!!!  
  
I just realized I forgot the disclaimer on both chapters. So: I don't own Inuyasha. I am a poor teenager who doesn't own anything. WAIT!! I own this outfit! YaY!!! Just kidding anyway and review yadda yadda. I thought about saying 'if I don't get 5 or so reviews I won't update' but I discovered that although I would REALLY love for reviews, I will still write this story if you don't.  
  
So, anyway, as Ross Gellar says, to review: no disclaimer, I don't own anything, want reviews, yadda yadda, I will still write this. OKAY!! (Friends anyone?? Nvm I am a freak *wink*) 


	4. Repercussions

Change of Plans  
  
Author's Note: Rin is in this story, but as Kagome's cousin. She is older. She doesn't know Sesshy. Souta is also older.  
  
Chapter 3: Repercussions  
  
"Sir you really need to go, the restaurant is closing." The waiter pulled Inuyasha up roughly. "You can pay at the front."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled as he stumbled from the restaurant. He couldn't remember very much. Wasn't he supposed to be with Kagome tonight? Oh no. Did he stand her up? As he puked in the bushes, he just figured he would call her tomorrow. She would forgive him. She always did. He would apologize to her and everything would be great. 'Keh' he thought to himself. 'I don't..have..to....apologize....to...' "Hey watch where you are going!!" Inuyasha shouted to the car that almost hit him. He hailed a cab and drove home. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kagome's cab drove through the night, she couldn't help thinking about what happened and where she was going.  
  
She was going to her cousin Rin's house in the country in Pennsylvania. She never really talked about Rin to everyone else, so nobody would come looking for here there. And on a plus side, Rin hated Kikyo with a passion, so full support there. She wondered why she was running away. Would it help anything? The more she thought about it, she figured that it was the confrontation with Kikyo that drove her away. She could have dealt with Inuyasha. Just not both of them. She sighed. 'What did I do to get myself into this mess?' She knew Sango would be really worried about her. She quickly thought up a plan. She called her and Sango's apartment to leave a message on the machine. She prayed that Sango wasn't doing another all night movie marathon. The machine picked up. 'Thank god.' Kagome sighed as she listened for the beep.  
  
"Sango, this is Kagome. Don't worry everything is fine. Um, I am going.away for a little while. I can't tell you where right now. I need sometime to think by myself, because I have run into some things I can't deal with. Well, not with... Inuyasha around. I am fine though I swear. If you want to be sure call Souta, he will know everything and know what to tell you. You can tell the world if you want, but he will not talk to Inuyasha or Miroku. Well, okay. I will talk to you myself soon. I promise. Bye."  
  
Kagome hung up. Now to call Souta. She called his cell to make sure it he woke up. He always keeps the phone right by his bed for emergencies. Well, this is an emergency.  
  
"Hello?" cam a groggy Souta.  
  
Kagome soon found herself spilling everything to her little brother. When she was finished with explanations, she told him where she was going and explicit directions on what to tell Sango. She completely trusted her brother. He would do anything for her and vice versa.  
  
"Thank you, Souta. You are really great. Sorry to wake you up."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Souta replied. "Are you sure you are okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Alright, I will talk to you soon. Bye." She hung up and sighed, wishing this horrible night would hurry and finish up. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha finally stumbled into his apartment. As he looked around, he noticed a light in the extra room. 'What the hell?' he thought. He was when he hads to puke again. 'Screw it' he thought. 'I am going to bed' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru heard his brother come in. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't understand why. He had never had a problem before. 'You wanted to se whether Kagome came back after the date.' 'Shut up' he snarled. He heard Inuyasha stumble around like a drunk. 'Wait' he thought as he sniffed the air. He could smell tons of alcohol on Inuyasha. 'He's drunk? I wonder what happened.' When he heard Inuyasha's bedroom door slam, he shrugged. 'I will find out tomorrow' With that, he want to sleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's cab finally pulled up to Rin's house at dawn. She paid the driver with almost everything she had brought, then slowly walked up to the front door. She hoped after all this, that Rin wouldn't mind letting Kagome live with her. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango woke up early for aerobics class. She debated whether to wake Kagome. Sango hadn't heard her come in last night, so she was probably really tired. She noticed there was a message on the machine. 'Who called last night?' she thought, as she pushed the button. As Kagome's voice filled the room, Sango's eyes widened with each word. She was out the door by the time it finished, not even bothering to erase it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha woke with his head pounding. 'Pounding?' he thought. Then he heard.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Open the fucking door!! I am serious, open the door!!!!!"  
  
'Is that Sango?' he thought groggily as rolled out of bed and walked to the door. He noticed Miroku was looking from his room, and so was.....Sesshoumaru?  
  
"What the fuck are you doing her?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Inuyasha I know you are in the there!! Open the door!!!" The pounding got louder.  
  
"Just open the door." Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha opened it mid-pound. Sango stood there with fire in her eyes and anger radiating from every pore.  
  
"What the fuck did you do to Kagome?" 


	5. An informing phone call

Change of Plans  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own him. But I don't want Inuyasha. He would probably kill me in my sleep. I want the god. Sesshoumaru. Hahaha  
  
Chapter 4: An Informing phone call  
  
"Kagome?!" Rin asked curiously when she saw Kagome on her doorstep at dawn. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah everything's....fine." Kagome said. "Can I stay with you for a little while?" Kagome held her breath. 'Please say yes, I don't know where else to go.'  
  
"Of course!" You know I love you! It has been so lonely here." Rin hugged Kagome excitedly, then gazed past her, looking for something. "What about your baggage? Did you leave them in the cab?"  
  
"Oh," said Kagome sheepishly. "Um I have none."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Um lets go inside. I will explain everything." With that Kagome dragged cousin into the house and slammed the door. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What did I do to Kagome? Wait, what do you mean? Where is she?" Inuyasha asked frantically.  
  
Sango's anger seemed to lend her strength beyond that of Inuyasha's. She shoved him through the doorway and into the wall. She got right in his face as she shouted. "Kagome did not come home after your date last night. I woke up to a message telling me she left town because she needed to get away from you!!!!!!! I am going to ask you one more time. What. Did. You. Do. To. Kagome."  
  
"I....what.....oh" he said as the events of last night rushed back to him. The real events. "Did she say..Do you..uhh what do you know?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing." Sango sighed in a frustrated tone. She slump down on the couch. "Please tell me what happened." She eyed him warily. "All of it."  
  
Inuyasha sat on the couch next to Sango. Miroku and Sesshoumaru each found a seat to listen.  
  
"A couple day ago, I saw her cousin, Kikyo, at the mall. We started talking. She was really sweet. I don't know what Kagome's problem with her is." (N. here: he is so freaking dense)  
  
"Kikyo?! Sweet?! Are you psycho? Kikyo is the most cold sadistic bitch I have ever met!" Sango retorted.  
  
"Don't talk about Kikyo that way!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Sango blanched. Miroku looked stunned.  
  
"What the hell did you do brother?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.  
  
"Well, uh, we went to lunch together. It was great. Then we went to her apartment, and..."  
  
"You went. To her. Apartment!!!!!!!!" Sango shouted. Sesshoumaru growled loudly.  
  
"Yeah but we didn't do anything! We just kissed!" He looked over to Miroku and smiled. "She is a great kisser."  
  
Sango paled. Sesshoumaru growled even louder and looked as if he was going to pounce on Inuyasha. Miroku just shook his head. "Inuyasha, you kissed her while you were still with Kagome? That's not cool. I mean, anytime else, but not with Kagome. You were just an asshole."  
  
"How could you do that to Kagome? She loved you! Please tell me Kikyo wasn't the one to tell her. You told her right?" Sango begged frantically. She couldn't believe this.  
  
"Yeah, last night." Inuyasha related the episode in the restaurant. Sango was beyond furious by the end of it.  
  
"You told her if she wanted to leave, leave? Are you insane! She gave you another chance! You could have told her you loved her or apologized. God Inuyasha, Kikyo! She hates Kikyo. Kikyo hates her! What were you thinking?"  
  
"I wasn't!" Inuyasha exploded. "Where did she go? I need to talk to her!"  
  
"I don't know where she went." Sango said. Just then, Sango's cell rang. Inuyasha reached it first. He glanced at the number. "It is Souta's number! She ran to Souta's!" Inuyasha looked proud of himself.  
  
"Just answer it!" Miroku shouted as Sango lunged for her phone.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he answered.  
  
"No Inuyasha. This is Souta." Souta replied calmly. "I have instructions not to speak to you. Please put Sango on."  
  
"What! Are you joking! Let me talk to Kagome now!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone.  
  
"She's not here Inuyasha and I can't tell you where she went. No I can only talk to Sango. Put her on the phone now Inuyasha."  
  
"Did Kagome tell you to say this? Why can't I know where she is? I am her boyfriend." Sango rolled her eyes. Inuyasha was such an idiot. She started to slowly move towards her phone. Obviously Inuyasha wasn't going to give her the phone, so she was stealth and strategy.  
  
"No, Inuyasha I believe you stopped being her boyfriend when you kissed Kikyo. Now." He was cut off by a yelp. Sango had leapt onto Inuyasha and grabbed the phone. She jumped down, but not without a very hard yank on his hair. "Humph, you deserved that asshole."  
  
"Souta, Souta this is Sango. Please tell something form Kagome for me." Inuyasha debated attacking Sango back, but decided to lay low if there was information involved. He would get Sango back later.  
  
"Hey Sango. Kag says sorry about the whole message thing. She couldn't face you last night, because you would have stopped her from leaving. She was pretty upset. You know what happened, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Sango sent an evil glare over to an impatient Inuyasha.  
  
"Just so you know, it wasn't just Inuyasha that drove her to run. She could have dealt with that. Something else happened last night." Souta finished uncertainly. Kagome hadn't told him to tell Sango that, but her friends needed to know why she left.  
  
"What?!" Sango cried frantically. "Oh my god! What happened to her? She is okay. Right? RIGHT!!" Sesshoumaru and Miroku whirled to face Sango. Even Inuyasha's ears perked at this.  
  
"After Kagome left the restaurant, se went to your secret spot. Sango, Kikyo was there, waiting. Kag wouldn't tell me what she said, but it hurt her pretty bad."  
  
"Oh god. She was there? That did it. I bet I know what that was about. Everything is a competition to that bitch. She was there to say she won. I don't know what else she said that hurt Kag, but that insensitive prick was there to gloat. Whatever. Once Kag get herself back together, she will get hers. I hope I am there when it happens. Anyway, anything else?"  
  
"Yeah for one, she wants you to pack her a suitcase of clothes, and another bag of stuff she would need. She said you would know what to pack. I will pick them and her cars keys up tomorrow. I am going to bring them to her. K?" Souta paused, trying to think of what else Kagome said.  
  
"Okay, I will have them ready tomorrow morning." Sango knew exactly what to pack.  
  
"One more thing. She will call your cell in two days at 5:00. You are not to be anywhere near Inuyasha. She only wants to talk to you alone." Souta took a deep breath and thought for a second. "Okay, that's it."  
  
"Alright, thanks Souta. Talk to you later." Sango hung up the phone and put her head in her hands. "God a confrontation with Kikyo?' Sango thought.  
  
"Well what did he say? Where did that wench run off to?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.  
  
Sango turned back to him. Her anger flared once more.  
  
"Inuyasha don't you dare call her a wench! Do you have any idea what happened to her last night, even after she left you?" Sango shouted, getting closer to Inuyasha with each word. Inuyasha backed up against the wall in fear.  
  
"Um, n-no, I don't. I assumed last night she went home, but after this morning I thought that is when she ran."  
  
"She had a confrontation with Kikyo last night." Sango whispered, her heart breaking for her best friend.  
  
"What?!?!" Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku shouted in unison. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There sweetie here' some homemade oden. Your favorite!" Rin said cheerfully. She needed to get Kagome out of this depressed slump.  
  
Kagome just picked at it. After about 10 minutes of complete silence, she pushed her food away and dropped her head down onto the table. She sighed.  
  
"Do you really think Inuyasha said all that to Kikyo? That he didn't love me and was just using for...for.. grrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!! This is so frustrating!!! I don't know what to think anymore!" Kagome got up to leave the room. Rin grabbed her arm and turned her back.  
  
"I don't know what you should think. I don't know whether or not he said what he said. But I wouldn't put it past him. Kagome let him go. He was an asshole that never saw what he had." Rin looked at Kagome with eyes full of compassion and love. "I want to see the old Kagome again, please?"  
  
Kagome had a ghost of a smile, then sobered again. "But Rin, this was going to be it. We were planning on maybe getting married and making this forever."  
  
"Well sweetie, it looks like there has been a change of plans." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey everyone!!!!!!!!! Niamha here. Anyway I wasn't sure whether I really like that conversation between Souta and Sango. I need your opinion!!! Should I rewrite it or not? Well okay, you know this is more like a love drama thing, you know who is she gonna end up with. *A warning* there will be some major Kikyo bashing and Kagome will be little ooc because I am not gonna let her sit back and watch. There are gonna be a couple more chapters when the group is split, but Kagome does come back to reality. I was also looking for opinions: Naraku. Where should I add him in? Send me any suggestions or comment or questions. I will answer them immediately. Swear. PLEASE don't be afraid to email me about anything. Alrigthty, here is the preview to the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 5: Decisions  
  
The doorbell rang. Inuyasha moved to get it. 'Who could it be? I don't want to see anyone right now.' He opened the door.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha. How are you sexy?" 


	6. Decisions

Change of Plans  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em. Stop taunting me.  
  
Chapter 5: Decisions  
  
Last time:  
  
"She had a confrontation with Kikyo last night." Sango whispered.  
  
"What?!?!?" Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku shouted in unison. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now:  
  
"What happened? Is Kagome okay?" Sesshoumaru asked, his emotionless mask slipping for a moment, as worry for Kagome beat out worry for his reputation in his mind. No one seemed to notice it but Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know what happened! Neither does Souta. But it hurt her pretty bad." She turned on Inuyasha. "This is all your fault!" She was ready to lunge at him when Miroku held her back.  
  
"No, don't Sango. It won't do anything." For once Miroku only thought of conforting the woman in his arms, rather than groping her.  
  
After sending a glare over to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru also turned to help Sango. "Come on, sit down. You have been through a lot today. Do you need anything?"  
  
"Kagome." Sango said before she finally let out all her tears of frustration.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha hadn't moved during this whole exchange. "What else did her brother say?" Inside he hurt, but he wasn't going to show it.  
  
Sango took a deep breath and steadied herself. She cleared her face of all emotions, and when she looked up at Inuyasha, her look of complete calm could have rivaled that of Sesshoumaru. "She wants me to pack a suitcase full of clothes and a bag full of any other necessities. I am supposed to give the bags and her car keys to Souta tomorrow."  
  
"Wait, bags of stuff? It is like she is going on a..trip. She's not coming back in a couple days?!" Inuyasha couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. She will probably be gone for a couple weeks." Sango's voice was devoid of any emotion. Inside her heart was breaking. She wanted to break down, but she wouldn't let herself do it here. She would wait until she got home. She got up to leave, but Miroku grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
  
"I want to go home." Sango told Miroku, trying halfheartedly to pull her arm from her grasp.  
  
"Sango look at me." Sango looked into Miroku's eyes. He could see how she was close to breaking down. "Stay for dinner. You shouldn't go home to an empty apartment."  
  
Sango was surprised he cared. "I can't run from it forever."  
  
"Yeah, but not now. Just stay to eat. We will order pizza. Come on. For me?" He looked at her with big pleading eyes. Sango rolled hers. Then she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I will stay on one condition. One of the pizza's has to be pineapple!!!!"  
  
"Okay." Miroku smiled. Then his hand started to travel south.......  
  
"Pervert!!!!" Sango slapped Miroku. Soon the two were going at it, Sesshoumaru looking on with amusement. Every time a slap could be heard, a ghost of a smile teased at his lips. He couldn't help but think about Kagome. 'I hope she is okay.' He missed her personality in moments like this. 'What am I thinking? I don't miss her.' 'Yeah, you do' he snarled to himself, but it didn't hold the same conviction it usually did. He still couldn't get his mind off the beautiful woman. 'Beautiful?' he asked himself. 'I am going insane.' He glanced at his brother, who was silent through everything. Sesshoumaru wondered what he was thinking about.  
  
Right then the doorbell rang. Inuyasha moved to open the door. 'Who could it be? I don't want to see anyone right now.' He opened the door.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! How are you sexy?"  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"Hey baby. Can I come in?" Sango narrowed her eyes. 'You better not-'  
  
"Uh sure. Come right in." Sesshoumaru growled as he and Miroku dropped onto the couch, one on each side with an empty space in the middle where Kagome normally sat. Sango sat in the armchair.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Kikyo said waving, sweetness literally dripping from her voice and a fake smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Hello slut." Sango shot at Kikyo bitterly.  
  
Kikyo glared at Sango, her "sweetness" gone for a second. Everyone saw that but Inuyasha. Kikyo moved to sit between Sesshoumaru and Miroku. They both instinctively threw their legs between them, leaving no room for Kikyo. Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru growled back.  
  
Miroku broke the silence. "Sorry this is Kag's seat. You can't sit here."  
  
Kikyo glanced around. "I don't see Kagome in here. I don't think she will mind. Besides, where is she?" There was a hardness to her tone, once again ignored by Inuyasha.  
  
Sango deiced to provoke her, helping Inuyasha see her true bitch.  
  
"I don't know. You were the last one to see her. What did you say Kikyo?" Sango's voice took on Kikyo's fake sweetness. "You know, you are a bitch through and through. Now what did you say?"  
  
"I was just catching up on old times." Kikyo smiled innocently. Sango rose out of her seat and approached Kikyo. She stopped just centimeters from her face.  
  
"You know what? You are not wanted here." Sango said, all sweetness gone. " I suggest you leave." A growl from Sesshoumaru backed her statement.  
  
"Fine, I will leave. Inuyasha lets go." She turned to leave, but then turned back to Sango. "But I will be back. Count on it." Sango resisted the urge to kick the shit out of her as she walked out the door. "Come on, Inuyasha." She walked out. Inuyasha turned and looked at his friends. He paused for a split second. Then he left.  
  
He didn't return all night. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome decide for a pick-up night. She and Rin sat down to a chic-flick marathon. They had rented about 5 chick flicks and bought a carton of ice cream each. About 8 hours later, Kagome left a sleeping Rin on the couch, and made her way to her room.  
  
As Kagome trudged up the steps, she thought about all the movies. The girls would run, and the guy would go after her and win her back. Inuyasha didn't do that. He could have shoved those guys through the wall to get to her if he wanted. She would have for him.  
  
When Kagome entered her room, she held her head higher and back straighter. She had come up with her decision.  
  
She would forget about Inuyasha. She would let him go. She could do way better than him.  
  
As Kagome fell asleep, her brilliant smile crossed her face for the first time all day, as her thoughts went to another guy that had always helped her though everything, and was always there to talk. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Guess who that guy was??? You got it!! Haha. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I am loving all the suggestions about how to kill off Kikyo. Well here is the preview to next chapter:  
  
Chapter 6: Business trips.  
  
Sesshoumaru came in after along day at work. He tossed his briefcase to the floor in frustration. He couldn't believe his boss.  
  
"What's wrong?" Miroku asked. He had never seen Sesshoumaru so frustrated.  
  
"My boss is making me leave for a business trip tonight. I just found out today. "  
  
"Oh really. Anywhere interesting?"  
  
"No. Some company out in the country in Pennsylvania." 


	7. Business Trips

Change of Plans  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I owned Sesshoumaru last night. But he left this morning, so I don't think I own him anymore. *sigh* maybe he will come back. Just kidding. I don't own him. Sure wouldn't mind tho.  
  
Chapter 6: Business Trips  
  
Sango waited with Miroku and Sesshoumaru until two in the morning. She knew she had to pack Kagome's stuff, but she wanted to Inuyasha came back. After two, though, she knew he wouldn't. She turned to Miroku. She couldn't believe what Inuyasha was doing. She gave in to her tears and fell into Miroku's arms, sobbing wildly.  
  
"How could he do this to Kagome? With Kikyo! Kagome was everything any guy could want and he walks out of here with Kikyo!" Sango could not help cringing at the thought of telling Kagome this.  
  
"I don't know what he was thinking. It is quite apparent, though, that he is not returning tonight. Maybe you should stay here tonight." Miroku suggested.  
  
"No, I need to pack her stuff. It is not like I am going to be able to sleep, so a project would be nice. I would also really like to be alone." Sango didn't want to be here when Inuyasha came home. Kagome would need her soon, and it would be really hard to comfort her if she was in jail being charged with murder.  
  
Miroku was about to protest her driving home alone, when Sesshoumaru cut in on her behalf. "No, I agree with Sango. She should go to her own place. However, I would like to help you pack Kagome's things. I know that I don't want to be here when Inuyasha comes back." Sesshoumaru didn't just want to pack clothes. He wanted more information. He was concerned about Kagome. He gave a meaningful look over to Sango, hoping she would get the idea.  
  
Sango was about to protest when she saw the look in his eyes. There was anger, sadness, and concern? For who? Kagome? She sighed. She really wanted to do this alone, but the idea of an empty apartment still unnerved her. "Fine, whatever. You can sleep in Kagome's room."  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Thank you. Let me grab a change clothes and such for work tomorrow." He left the room.  
  
Miroku turned to Sango. "I don't know if I like the thought of you and him alone." He put his arm around Sango's waist possessively. Sango tensed at first, waiting for the grope, but soon relaxed in his arms.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I think this is about Kagome." Sango said with a shrug.  
  
"You know what I think? I think he has a thing for Kagome." Miroku said carefully.  
  
Sango nodded in agreement. "I think he has had it forever. She should have hooked up with him. He would have treated her better. I think we should set them up." Sango said with a smile.  
  
Miroku nodded gleefully when Sesshoumaru walked into the room. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at this, but stayed silent. "Ready when you are."  
  
"I am ready. Let's go. You can follow me in your car to our place."  
  
They entered Sango's place and made their way to Kagome's room. Right before they went in, Sango whirled to face Sesshoumaru. "What is this really about. I know you didn't just come here to pack."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. If he was going to do this, it might as well be now. "I am..worried about Kagome. Are you sure she is okay? I know she is really strong, but those were two hard blows in one night."  
  
Sango jumped inside. She knew it! He did care about her! "Souta insisted she was fine. You know Kagome. She will bounce back. She just needs to figure out exactly where she is right now." Sango glanced at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
He nodded silently. "I wouldn't mind hearing those words from her own lips, though."  
  
Sango knew she couldn't beat around the bush with Sesshoumaru. She decided to take a leap of faith. She just hoped she didn't fall too hard.  
  
"You like her don't you?" Sango asked as she started to get some of Kagome's clothes. She watched as Sesshoumaru froze as he was getting her suitcase down. She hit the spot one that one and she knew it.  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru's mind was racing for an answer. His subconscious was laughing hysterically and it didn't help.  
  
"N-no I don't. Where could you possibly get that idea?" Sesshoumaru said coldly, or as coldly as he could muster.  
  
Sango allowed herself a small smile. Now it was her turn. "She loves you so much. I thought at first that it was like a brotherly love, but I don't think so. We always joked that she picked the wrong brother. If she had met you first, I doubt she would have gave Inuyasha a second glance." She stopped there. That was enough for the night.  
  
She watched him with amusement. The zipper on Kagome's suitcase had gotten stuck and Sesshoumaru was lightly pulling on it, his mind obviously somewhere else. Sango sighed. He wouldn't be much help tonight. She removed his hand from the zipper and with a quick tug, released the zipper and started putting clothes in it.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled sheepishly. ' "We always joked about how she chose the wrong brother.....If she had met you first, she wouldn't have given Inuyasha a second glance." Could she have feelings for me?' Every time Kagome had smiled at him or hugged him or even talked to him came flooding back with a vengeance. He could feel a blush rising on his cheeks. Sango shoved a bag in his hands. "Go put her brush and other cosmetic necessities in that, please." 'Did he have feelings for her?' he heard his subconscious snort. 'If you didn't why are you blushing so bad?' He decided to ignore all this and focus on the task at hand. 'Okay, cosmetic necessities...What the hell are cosmetic necessities?!'  
  
Two hours later, they finished packing. Actually Sango finished packing and Sesshoumaru sat there, unmoving, thinking about what Sango had said. "Alright all done!" Sango said collapsing on the couch beside Sesshoumaru. "Okay you can sleep in Kag's room. She has an alarm if you need it. Don't wake me up tomorrow. Night!" Sango said as she went into her room and shut the door. Sesshoumaru trudged wearily into Kagome's room. He sat the alarm and lay in her bed.  
  
The alarm went off at 6:30. Sesshoumaru had not slept a wink. He had tossed and turned endlessly, trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep, but the thought of being not only in Kagome's room, but in her bed plagued him all night. He sighed and got ready for work. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning feeling bright and refreshed. How could anyone be upset on such a beautiful day? She went downstairs to greet her cousin.  
  
"Good morning Rin!" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Well good morning yourself." Rin said, surprised. "I am glad to see that pretty smile this morning. When is Souta coming?"  
  
"Well, he was going to pick up the stuff from my place then come straight here in my car. He is going to stay for dinner, then find some way to get home." Kagome stood there thoughtfully. "I wonder, ho is he going to get home?"  
  
"Oh well. I am sure he will figure it out. I have to go to work. Do you mind going to the supermarket for me once Souta brings you car? I left a list and money. Thanks sweetie!" Rin shouted as she walked out the door.  
  
Kagome shook her head as she smiled. When she heard Rin's car leave the driveway, she raced to Rin's closet. 'Running clothes. Come on!' She thought to herself. "Ahhh yes!" she said when she found shoes just about her size. She soon found a decent shirt and shorts. She left a note for Souta just in case, and left the house. She picked a direction and just started to run. She began to think about everything. She tried to think about Inuyasha and how to solve this problem of theirs, but another face kept popping into her mind. 'Why am I thinking about him? He is Inuyasha's brother! He probably couldn't care less about me. And I don't care about him that way.' She suddenly stopped running. 'Oh my god, I do!' She slowly started running again. She couldn't help thinking that there was something. There had been times when she had wished she had chosen the other brother. Inuyasha always had a rude side and could never let go of his pride, even for her. That had hurt. Sesshoumaru was always caring, in his own way. Her knees always felt weak when he looked at her. There was something in his eyes, some emotion she couldn't figure out. Could he care about her? She could feel a blush rising as she thought about all the times they had hugged each other.  
  
She glanced at her watch. It had been 45 minutes. Time to turn around. She started running again. Maybe she should call Sango tonight, instead of waiting for tomorrow. She really wanted to talk to her best friend, and needed help with these new feelings. 'Oh boy, what am I getting myself into?' Should she act upon these feelings? She didn't know what to do. 'Screw my pride,' she thought to herself. 'I will call her tonight after Souta leaves.  
  
She got back at the same time Souta pulled up in her car. "YaY!!!! My car!!! And clothes!!" She ran over to give her brother a big hug. "Thank you so much!!! Here come in." She brought her brother in than ran her stuff up to her room. "Make yourself comfortable. I am going to take a shower, and then I have to run to the store to pick up stuff for dinner. Just stay around here k?"  
  
Souta just shrugged and turned on the TV. Good enough for him. Kagome took a quick shower. She threw open her suitcase and squealed gleefully at her clothes. She put on some shorts and a pastel pink tank top that said "hands off" across her chest. She grabbed her keys then ran out to the car with the list and the money throwing a "see you later" over her shoulder at Souta.  
  
When she got to the store, she glanced at the list. 'Okay, this is easy enough'. As she roamed the store she felt like she was being watched. She couldn't get rid of the feeling and started looking around for the culprit. When she couldn't find anyone, she shrugged it off. Soon she was down to the last item. She reached up to get it, when she found she wasn't tall enough. "Need some help?" came a voice behind her. She turned around. There behind her stood a guy who would have been one of the hottest guys around, were it not for the look of complete arrogance that surrounded him. HE was tall, with long dark hair tied back in a high ponytail. He was very fit, looking kind of like a runner.  
  
Kagome replied. "Uhh yeah. I need that.." Before she knew it the guy had put his hands around her waist and easily lifted her up. She grabbed what she needed. He put her down slowly, but didn't let her go. "Alright I got it thank you. You can let go now." He slowly slid his hands from her waist, aiming downward towards her but. This would have earned Miroku a slap, but she had no idea what to do with this guy. He leaned in to her face and whispered seductively, "The name's Kouga. What is yours beautiful?"  
  
"Um, well my name is Kagome, and I have to go. See you later Kouga." She tried to rush out when she found herself restrained. "Wait, you wanna go out sometime? If you give me your number I can contact you and, you know, we can go dancing or something."  
  
"Not right now, but I will take you up on that offer later. Bye." As she all but ran to the register, she heard him call out to her "I work here, so I can see you here. I can't wait Kagome!!!!!!"  
  
When she finally reached her cousin's house, she breathed a sigh of relief. She had almost expected the Kouga guy to follow her home. She shook her head as she opened the door, not noticing Rin's car in the driveway.  
  
"Alright I am back!!" She shouted to her brother.  
  
"Good! Took you long enough. My lunch break ends in like 20 minutes. Hurry up with those groceries, I wanna eat something!" Rin shouted back.  
  
"Rin!" Kagome said. "What are you doing back?"  
  
"I am here on my lunch break. It is not often when both of you are here at the same time."  
  
Kagome started talking to Rin as she made lunch. "You won't believe what happened to me at the store earlier." With that she relayed the Kouga incident to her cousin. When she finished she noticed Rin looking at her weirdly. "What?"  
  
Rin sighed. "Are you telling me that you guys don't hit on you all the time in New York?"  
  
"Well, I am always with Inuyasha. He kind of scares any guy away. You know? Why?" Kagome looked at Rin.  
  
"I thought you noticed, that's all. Even when we were at the movie rental place last night guys did double takes when you walked by. It should not be hard at all for you to get another guy." Rin replied.  
  
Kagome sighed, her thoughts filled with the thought of a different guy. 'I don't want any other guy. All I seem to want is him.'  
  
After Rin left, Kagome went to unpack her stuff. She couldn't wait until Souta left so she could call Sango. She only hoped Inuyasha wasn't with her at the time. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango was watching TV in her and Kagome's apartment when the phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sango its Miroku. You want to come over tonight for some dinner? We can order Chinese, or something."  
  
"Is Inuyasha back yet?" Sango wasn't sure what answer she wanted. She really didn't like being alone, and she wanted to go over there. But if Inuyasha was there she didn't think she could control herself. But if he wasn't.....  
  
Miroku seemed hesitant in replying. "He came home for a little while earlier. Umm, but her left again. With her." He spat out the word her.  
  
Sango paused. He really was doing it then. "Well, I guess. I am kind of hungry."  
  
Miroku smiled to himself. 'Good' he thought. "Okay I will order it as soon as you come over. Come by whenever."  
  
"I am coming over now." She glanced at her watch. It was 10 till 8. She walked out to her car. She couldn't help but think how much she missed her best friend.  
  
When she got to Miroku's, she was greeted with a big hug. "What was that for?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Just to make sure you are still mine, even after you spent the night near Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Oh god, whatever. Don't worry about it." She then smiled gleefully when she thought about what was said. "Come on I will tell you everything that happened."  
  
When she finished, Miroku got up. "That is great. Anyway, I have to go pickup the food. See you in a little. "  
  
She sat back to watch TV and wait for the food. She heard Sesshoumaru come in and she smiled. "Hello Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Um, hello Sango, here for dinner?"  
  
"Yep." She heard him go into his room when her cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number and contemplated not answering it. 'Whatever' she thought.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Sango? It's Kagome."  
  
"Kagome?! Oh my gosh it is you! How are you sweetie I miss you!" Sesshoumaru stiffened when he heard Sango. It was Kagome! For some reason his heart jumped. He tried to listen while changing.  
  
"I am fine. Is Inuyasha there?" Kagome said unsurely. She didn't want to talk to him.  
  
"N-no, he is not." Sango heard Kagome sigh with relief. She dreaded having to tell her what happened. "Why are you calling? I thought you weren't going to call until tomorrow?'  
  
"I really wanted to talk to you. I have an..issue I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Ohh what?" Sango asked fearfully.  
  
"I keep thinking about a guy. I don't know. Never mind." She couldn't tell anyone she had feelings for her ex-boyfriend's brother!  
  
"A guy?! Who?" Sango asked. 'A guy' Sesshoumaru thought, his heart sinking.  
  
"Umm yeah, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said hesitantly.  
  
Sango squealed. "Oh are you serious! Guess what? He is staying at Inuyasha's! He moved in the night you left." She couldn't believe this. She was thinking about Sesshoumaru!  
  
Sesshoumaru froze. Was she thinking about him? Oh wow. What is going on here? He struggled hard to listen.  
  
"Yeah. Sango, I think I have feelings for him." Kagome couldn't believe she was talking about this.  
  
Sango smiled innocently. "Like what kind of feelings."  
  
Sesshoumaru's heart jumped into his heart. Feelings?!  
  
"Um you know feelings."  
  
"No I don't. Like do you care about him, you know more than a friend?'  
  
"YES!" Kagome said exasperatedly. She knew Sango was doing this to her on purpose.  
  
Sesshoumaru wished he heard the answer to that question. He wanted to know how she felt. He kept listening, but Sango deftly changed the subject.  
  
"We can talk about this later. There is a leak in the roof."  
  
Kagome nodded knowingly. That was her and Sango's way of saying someone is listening. She started talking of other things.  
  
Sango interrupted her. "Kagome there is something very important I need to tell you. Nothing hurts me more then to say this. I love you Kag. OK?"  
  
Kagome's heart fell. This sounded all too familiar. "What is it?"  
  
Sango took a deep breath. "Yesterday Kikyo came by the apartment looking for Inuyasha." She heard Kagome draw her breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru came out of his room then. He knew the coast was clear. But he heard what Sango had said and knew that this was it. He put a hand on Sango's shoulder. He only wished that Kagome could hear this in person. He also wished he was the one to comfort her.  
  
Sango continued, her courage lifted by Sesshoumaru's presence. She needed to hear this. They couldn't hide it form her. "Kagome, Inuyasha left with Kikyo. He didn't come back all night. He came back for a couple hours today then left again with her."  
  
Kagome was silent. She hadn't even been gone 24 hours, and he left with her. Kikyo was right. He hadn't loved her. "Oh." Sango's eyes filled with tears. "I mean I had made my decision. I wasn't going to get back with him. But, wow. Sango he never loved me did he? If he did, he couldn't have done that. Right?"  
  
Sango didn't know what to say. "I don't know. I am sure he loved you. I don't think he knows what he did, or is doing."  
  
There was silence. Sesshoumaru took the phone from Sango. He couldn't handle it anymore. "Kagome?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Kagome he was an idiot." Nobody noticed that the idiot had walked in. " He had no idea what he had. Forget about him. There are...other guys. You can easily find someone else that could treat you better." 'Like me' he couldn't help but think. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern genuinely shown from his voice.  
  
"Yeah. I just. need to go. Tell Sango bye and I will talk to her tomorrow. And Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you. The number to this place probably shows up on Sango's phone. Don't be afraid to call it. Just make sure Inuyasha doesn't get it."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled. "Of course. Bye."  
  
He hung up and handed the phone to Sango after getting a glance at the number. He ingrained into his memory.  
  
"Was that Kagome?" Sango and Sesshoumaru whirled to face Inuyasha. No one had heard him walk in.  
  
"Yes it was. Problem?" Sango said, her eyes narrowing. "Why are you back so soon? I figured you would spend another night with your slut."  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer. She had called and he wasn't here. Sesshoumaru had comforted her. He hadn't. 'Does it matter?' a voice asked. 'You made your decision. You chose Kikyo. You are the reason she needed comfort.'  
  
"I am going back out." was all he said before he left.  
  
"Stupid asshole." Sango muttered under her breath, along with a few other curses.  
  
Miroku walked in. "Who's hungry?!" He said cheerfully, oblivious to everything that had just happened. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~1 week later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat at the table one afternoon. She was feeling better. Sango helped a lot. So had Sesshoumaru. He had only called once, but it was enough to make her smile. She heard Rin come in.  
  
"Hey what is new cousin?" Kagome asked Rin.  
  
"I have got some stiff coming out to look over the company tomorrow. I usually don't mind, but it isn't the normal guy. He is coming in tonight and visiting the company tomorrow morning. My boss wants me to make him feel more comfortable, so he will be coming for dinner tomorrow. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure of course. I will make my famous oden." She flashed a smile.  
  
"Alright. How about we order out tonight?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku heard Sesshoumaru came in from work. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked when he heard Sesshoumaru slam down his briefcase. He had never seen Sesshoumaru so frustrated.  
  
"I have to leave on a business trip tonight to look over some company. I won't be back until Friday night."  
  
"Oh, a business trip? Any where interesting?"  
  
"No. Some company out in the country in Pennsylvania." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Niamha here!  
  
Alright. And so the story starts. Sorry that took a couple days, but it is extra long. I am running Freshmen Orientation at my school, so I haven't had a lot of time. But here you go. I really hope you like it. Anyway here is the preview for the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 7: The damsel in distress is found  
  
Rin noticed a note on the fridge; she glanced at it and threw it on the table. "Sorry, my cousin is at the store picking up something. She will be back soon."  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Don't worry about it." He picked up the note, as Rin bustled around checking on things. His eyes widened as he read it.  
  
"Rin,  
I realized I forgot something for dinner. I will be right back k?  
Love,  
Kagome"  
  
Everything clicked into place. The car, the music, the food, all of it.  
  
He had found her. 


	8. The Damsel in Distress is found

Change of Plans  
  
Disclaimer: Not yet. I do own the second movie tho!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: The Damsel in Distress is found  
  
Kagome came back from her regular morning run feeling uneasy. There was a tenseness in the air that she had never sensed before. Something big was going to happen soon.  
  
She went into the house and made herself a fruit salad for lunch. She didn't want to ruin her appetite for tonight's dinner. Tonight! The dinner! She finished her lunch in a flurry and took a quick shower. She was also going to bake a bunt cake and she needed to get started. Her earlier fears were forgotten as she happily immersed herself in baking and planning. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well that wraps up today." Rin said cheerfully.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. This woman's constant cheerfulness kind of bugged him. It didn't help that it reminded him of Kagome. 'Kagome where are you?' "Well I will be going then."  
  
"No! You must come to my house for dinner." Rin insisted.  
  
"I already told you, you don't have to do that." Sesshoumaru was not in the mood. 'Maybe I will call Kagome tonight'  
  
"My cousin would kill me if you didn't come. She is making her famous oden! It is the best in the world! Come on. Don't insult us like this. And besides, don't worry about the work. I sure she has already finished it."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed again, this time in frustration. "Alright, whatever." This woman stubbornness also reminded him of Kagome. "But get one thing straight. I bet I know a person that makes better oden."  
  
"I doubt it. Anyway, you really should meet my cousin. She is funny, smart, beautiful, and single. She has just ended a rather long, and in my opinion, worthless, relationship." Rin said the meaning behind her words very clear.  
  
There it was again. Why was he constantly thinking of Kagome while talking to this woman? There are tons of girls who had just ended a relationship. Rin cut into his thoughts.  
  
"Okay, you can follow me back to my house." Rin couldn't help but think that he looked familiar. She also couldn't help but think how sexy he was. 'Now this is a guy for Kagome.' She thought to herself. 'Oh well, we shall soon see.' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Kagome sung along to Linkin Park, she glanced at what she had completed. "Perfect." She said to herself. "Now all I need is...Oh no! Are we out?" Kagome searched frantically. They were out of fudge! She quickly wrote a note for Rin and ran to the store. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru followed Rin to her car. He stopped in his tracks. That car was identical to Kagome's! "Is that your car?" he said offhandedly.  
  
Rin looked at him curiously. "Um, no this is my cousin's car. My car was in the shop and wouldn't be ready in time, so I borrowed hers. Why?"  
  
"No reason." Sesshoumaru said. It was just an eerie coincidence.  
  
When he walked into Rin's house, he was blasted with the music of Linkin Park and the amazing aroma of oden. Both made him smile. He had only known one person who had liked Linkin Park.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha walked into Kagome's apartment to pick her up for dinner. He was overwhelmed by the volume of the music.  
  
"Who listens to this god forsaken music?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome came out from behind him. "I do." She said, smiling at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile back.  
  
When he returned to the present, Sesshoumaru found himself in the kitchen.  
  
Rin noticed a note on the fridge; she glanced at it and threw it on the table. "Sorry, my cousin is at the store picking up something. She will be back soon."  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Don't worry about it." He picked up the note, as Rin bustled around checking on things. His eyes widened as he read it.  
  
"Rin,  
I realized I forgot something for dinner. I will be right back k?  
Love,  
Kagome"  
  
Everything clicked into place. The car, the music, the food, all of it.  
  
He had found her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome parked the car and made her way into the house. She was so engrossed in a piece of paper in her hands, she barely noticed the third car in the driveway.  
  
"Rin," she said as she entered the house. "You know that guy Kouga who is always harassing me to date him? He wouldn't let me leave unless I took his number. Can you believe that?" She stepped towards the trashcan, oblivious to the third presence in the room. She threw the paper into the trash. "Well forget that....." She stopped noticed Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widened.  
  
Sesshoumaru was entranced as he watched her move around the room, not registering his presence. He felt breathless when her startled eyes met his. She was beautiful. He tried to sound braver than he felt. "Hello Kagome."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she breathed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Niamha here!  
  
Sorry that was so short. Next one will be longer. Swear! Anyway on the votes on final pairings. Sesshoumaru is kicking ass. It is like 20 to 1. Serious. You can still vote, but there will be a time when you must vote. That prolly won't come for awhile.  
  
In response to many comments by you amazing reviewers I open up another vote: Kikyo's fate. Do you want me to kill her off? Or live in some sort of torture. If you want her dead, how? You can review with this or if you want a response on it, email me at sykochica05@yahoo.com. Don't be afraid to email me. I love getting them. Well here is your preview:  
  
Chapter 8: True emotions revealed  
  
Kagome sat by Sesshoumaru watching the sunset on Rin's roof. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his lap and held her tightly to him. "You know, we have to go back to reality sometime." He hated to admit it, but they needed to go home.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply. She snuggled against Sesshoumaru. "Can't we just stay here, together forever? Don't you wish that?"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave Kagome one of his rare, beautiful smiles and snuggled back. "Every minute of every day." 


	9. True emotions revealed

Change of Plans  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* noooooooo must you keep pestering me? Honestly, how would I own him? Seriously, I am a broke high school student who doesn't have a life, just three AP classes and a dumb article to write for the school newspaper. Jeez. Go away.  
  
Authors Apology: Wow I am an evil bitch who hasn't updated forever. Please don't hate me. I love all you reviewers a LOT and I feel horrible making you wait. I have no excuses, just laziness. Please forgive me. ANYWAY super long chapter up. LOVE YA!  
  
ALSO: If Sesshoumaru seems OOC, too bad. ^_^  
  
Chapter 8: True emotions revealed  
  
Rin looked between Kagome and Sesshoumaru as the awkward silence loomed on. "Do you guys know each other?" she asked.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat. "Um, yes, we do. Rin, this is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother."  
  
Rin gasped. "Oh my god! No wonder you look so familiar! Kag, I am so sorry!"  
  
Sesshoumaru still couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome. Kagome looked as if she had the same problem. She tore her eyes from his. "No, its, its okay. Promise. If you will excuse me, I have to, um, finish desert, then change." Kagome all but ran from the room. She couldn't believe this! She decided to distract herself by completing the perfect diner she had planned.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, she was being intensely watched as she lost herself in final touches. Sesshoumaru leaned against the doorframe, an inner battle waging fiercely in his head. Should he talk to her? Or should he avoid her for the night and let her live her in bliss for a little while longer? If he talks to her, what should he say? And the question that plagued him the most. What are his feelings for this girl? He couldn't deny the desire, but he knew she deserved better. She deserved a guy who could love her completely. But as the thought of Kagome with another guy filled his mind, another emotion filled his heart. Jealousy. And with that, he knew. He was head over heels for this girl. He had to talk to her.  
  
"Kagome, you know we need to talk. We can't avoid each other, and I am not going to act like I haven't finally found you." He heard Kagome sigh and stop what she was doing. After what felt like an eternity, Kagome turned around.  
  
"I know." She said softly. Sesshoumaru quickly closed the distance between them.  
  
"I need to know the truth, Kagome. Are you really okay?"  
  
Kagome smiled sadly. "Yeah, I think so. I'm just...I can't.."She looked into his eyes. "I am afraid to go back. To see them together. I just can't!" She hugged herself as tears came to her eyes. Sesshoumaru realized that she looked like a lost child. His heart tore at the sight. Without thinking, he pulled her into his arms. Kagome stiffened in surprise, but soon gave into her tears. "While I am here, I can almost forget what happened, and try to live a life without Inuyasha. I feel that once I go back and see him, all the control I have built up will crumble. I want to him how strong I am, but I know once I see him I will turn into a blubbering mess."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and held her closer. "But Kagome, you are strong. You shouldn't have to prove that to anyone. And you know what? Everyone in New York knows what an idiot Inuyasha. He gave up a beautiful, smart young woman for a common whore. Kagome, you light up a room by just walking in. You-"He paused. 'What am I saying?' His subconscious snorted. 'The truth'  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru in surprise. She opened her mouth to say something, when her eyes met his. Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't deny her feelings for the man I front of her. But she was afraid. Afraid to be betrayed again. Then something Sesshoumaru said earlier came back to her. 'I am not going to act like I haven't finally found you.' Could he care about her?  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his heart pound in his chest as he looked deep into her eyes. He couldn't hold back any longer. He hesitantly leaned in to kiss her. Kagome leaned into him and closed her eyes, and he knew she wanted this as much as he did. Their lips touched tentatively......  
  
"Kagome! Do you want me to set the table while you change?" Rin shouted from the living room.  
  
Kagome broke the contact instantly. She didn't meet his eyes as she blushed furiously. "Y-yeah so ahead." She turned to leave, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. "This is not over." She blushed an even deeper red. He let go of her arm, and she stumbled out of her room.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed explosively. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How could you do that?" Sesshoumaru shouted. He starts chasing Niamha around the room.  
  
Niamha laughs gleefully, her blue eyes sparkling. "Wasn't that absolutely evil!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Niamha runs out of the room giggling. Sesshoumaru follows her.  
  
Kagome comes out still blushing "Well we should continue the chapter. *crash* "Sesshoumaru" Niamha shouted. "That hurt!"  
  
"Want me to kiss it better?" Kagome rolls her eyes.  
  
"YES!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Excuse me while I split them up. They did this yesterday." She pokes her head back into the room. "But I am going to get that kiss. Sesshoumaru will be MINE!" Kagome laughs evilly.  
  
"That was freaky." Sango said from the side. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Sesshoumaru sat at the table ten minutes later, Kagome was no where to be found. "Where's Kagome?" he asked Rin.  
  
Rin rolled her eyes. "She says she was getting the food, but she is probably "testing" it."  
  
"I am not!" Kagome said as she walked into the room. "Alright there you go Rin. Now you can eat it." Kagome sat across from Sesshoumaru. She could fell him staring at her and she gave him a shy smile. The desire in his eyes sent shivers up and down her spine.  
  
The dinner passed by silently. Rin was trying to make conversation with the others at the table, but neither spoke. Sesshoumaru couldn't take his eyes from Kagome, and Kagome found her plate extremely interesting, though she did try to sneak some glances at Sesshoumaru. Rin sighed. She knew exactly what was going on. She smirked inwardly. Sexual tension. Ooh this was going to be fun. She stopped trying to talk to the others, and contented herself in figuring out all the ways she could set up Sesshoumaru and Kagome. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, Kag that was fantastic." Rin said.  
  
"Thank you" Kagome said, a bright smile lighting her face. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to smile back.  
  
"I have a brilliant idea!" Rin said excitedly. She had been planning this all night/ Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at her curiously. She smiled to herself. "Tomorrow we get off early right? So, I will take my turn at cooking and we will have a movie night! Each of us will pick a movie tonight and Kag can pick them up tomorrow, and we will have an all-nighter! There is no work on Friday, so Sesshoumaru you can take the last extra room next to Kagome's!" Rin tried to predict the reactions. She was wrong on both.  
  
"Yeah!" Kagome said gleefully. "That would be great!"  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes in mock irritation. "Why do I have the feeling that I am going to be watching chick movies all night?"  
  
Kagome took that as a yes. "No, don't worry. Rin and I exhausted all those after the break up..." She trailed off thoughtfully. Sesshoumaru braced himself for tears or something. But she surprised him. "Wait! All but one!" Kagome turned to Rin practically jumping. "How could we have forgotten my favorite movie?!" Rin looked at her curiously. Kagome's eyes lit up even more. "The Princess Bride!" she said, this time really jumping. Rin smiled ecstatically.  
  
"I love that movie! Ooh! I have one too! A Walk to Remember! How could we have forgotten that?"  
  
Kagome squealed. "YaY! Shane West! Good movie!" The two girls got together rapidly planning tomorrow.  
  
Sesshoumaru almost smiled in amusement. Almost. He sighed. He knew what he was in for. He had never seen either of those movies, but he knew they were sappy. Kagome interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, what's your movie?"  
  
Sesshoumaru thought. 'Who cares?' 'Let her pick, and just watch. Points for you!' He smiled. "You pick." He knew he made the wrong choice when he saw the look in Kagome's eyes. "Uh" he stuttered, thinking fast. "How about The Recruit?"  
  
Rin and Kagome looked at each other silently. 'What.' Sesshoumaru thought. "Colin Farrell" Kagome said dreamily. Rin smiled. "Gooood movie." Her words were full of meaning. Kagome smiled. Rin continued. About food. You should get some stuff. I will leave you a list. Kagome's great mood evaporated. She sunk back to the table. "Do I have to go?"  
  
Rin smiled evilly when she caught on. Sesshoumaru remained clueless. "Why, don't you wanna see your man?" she asked innocently. Sesshoumaru growled at this, still unsure of what was going on.  
  
Kagome glared at Rin. Rin just smiled on. "He will think I am there to see him." Rin burst into laughter. Kagome groaned and put her head down again. "What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked anxiously. Who was this guy?  
  
At Sesshoumaru's voice, Kagome raised her head slowly and turned to face him. He was taken aback by the purely evil glint in her eyes. "What?" he asked nervously.  
  
Kagome planned fast. She smiled. "How about you come with me to the store, so you could, um, pick out your favorite movie snacks?" Rin smiled with her as the plan became clear to her. Sesshoumaru looked back and forth between the two girls. "Please explain and I will."  
  
"Okay, there is this guy that works at the store, who thinks we are a "thing". He is wrong but doesn't get it." Kagome smiled wider. "You can help me make him get it."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. He knew that this couldn't be good. But then again, he could manipulate this in his favor... "Alright I guess. Just don't embarrass me okay?"  
  
"Okay" Kagome said happily. This was gonna be great.  
  
They finalized their plans for tomorrow and Sesshoumaru got ready to leave. Kagome walked him out. It was a silent trip until Sesshoumaru reached his car. "You know, we all miss you."  
  
Kagome looked at the ground guiltily. "I know. I want to come back, to be around you guys again, but I can't go back until I am sure. Please understand."  
  
"I do." They looked at each other, each trying to learn the other's feelings. Sesshoumaru started the conversation again. "Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah" Kagome said softly. Sesshoumaru moved to get into his car, but a whisper of a word from Kagome stopped him cold. "Wait." She paused, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I cant wait." She hurried into the house, embarrassed. 'What was I thinking?'  
  
Sesshoumaru stared after her in shock, a million emotions warring for dominancy in his head. What was it about this girl that upset the emotions he tried so hard to hide? He let a ghost of a smile grace his features as he answered the question in his head, and drove off into the night. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up in the morning still embarrassed about her action the night before. But she didn't regret it. Not at all. 'After all we did almost kiss in the kitchen, did we not?' Kagome smiled to herself and got ready to go running.  
  
As she was running a million questions went through her head. All of them were about Sesshoumaru. Most of them were about what it would be like to kiss Sesshoumaru. 'Would it be soft? Or would it be passionate, like I must have you right now? What would he do with is hands? What would she do?' *(she a/n at bottom when finished with chappy) She shook her head free of those thoughts. 'No Kagome.' She told herself. 'Bad.' As she continued her thoughts and questions, she realized she had been running for about two hours. She quickly ran back.  
  
When she got back in the house she noticed the time. 'Shoot, I got to get ready, they should be here any time and I never got the movies.' She quickly jumped in the shower. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled up into Kagome's driveway. Rin had told him to go ahead; she had to meet up with her boss for a minute. As he entered the house he searched for Kagome. He heard sounds coming from the kitchen so he went to investigate. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome got out of the shower. She listened carefully for any sounds. No one here yet. She was starving, so she decided to get something started before she got dressed. She made her way into the kitchen.  
  
She looked at the stuff. Hmmmm. Ramen? Strangely she could actually look at the food without tearing up. Was she over him? 'I hope so'. She started to make some. She was so busy trying to get it started quickly she didn't notice someone entering the house.  
  
"Finally." She turned around at the same time Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen. She shrieked in surprise.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop his eyes from trailing down her body and back up to her eyes. When he looked at her in the face, she was a deep shade of red. "Uh sorry Kagome"  
  
"Well, um, I am going to get dressed." She ran past him.  
  
She slammed the door to her room. "Oh my god!!!!!!! How could I not hear him come in? I am such an idiot!" She was about to have an all-nighter with him and how was she going to face him! "Oh god" she repeated. This was going to be bad.  
  
She quickly pulled on some clothes. She heard Rin come in and cringed. She was never gonna hear the end of this. Rin would make fun of her until the day she died. This may be soon if she didn't keep quiet.  
  
Kagome trudged down the stairs. "Hey sweetie, are you okay? You are kind of red?"  
  
"I am fine." She refused to meet Sesshoumaru's eyes. "I just got to get my.."  
  
"Ramen?" Sesshoumaru offered her the bowl.  
  
"Yeah, I am gonna eat this in the kitchen." She ran out of the room.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru just shrugged. "Well I guess you two should get going so I could get started. You can leave as soon as she finishes."  
  
'That's right the store and stuff. This should be interesting.' He decided to talk to her now, instead of letting her be nervous around him.  
  
"Kagome? He said, entering the kitchen. Kagome jumped, and then looked intently at her plate. "Hey, come on. It wasn't that bad." She shifted. Sesshoumaru threw reputation to the wind, and showed her the sweetness that he usually kept hidden. He lifted her chin up so she could look into his eyes. He looked deep into hers. "Don't be so embarrassed. A lot worse things could have happened. Besides, I don't want you to avoid me." Sesshoumaru smiled.  
  
Kagome smile ruefully. "At least I didn't drop the towel in shock."  
  
"At least" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically. He dropped his hand from her chin. But instead of hiding behind his façade, he kept the sweetness. He wanted to win Kagome over, and he wanted her to know what he was really like. "Come on, we have to get to the store. Don't you have something you want to do?"  
  
Kagome smiled wider. "Yeah, let's go. I don't really have a plan, so we will improvise ok?"  
  
"Ok." He smiled. She may not have a plan, but he did. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They entered the store, and went looking for the things on the list. She wasn't going to go searching for trouble. Kouga could come to her. He normally did. She walked around the store, laughing and talking with Sesshoumaru. She couldn't believe how comfortable she was around him. Maybe she had picked the wrong brother.  
  
Soon enough, though, she was found. "Kagome, hey sweetie!" Kouga shouted. He pulled her into a tight hug. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but growl at him. Kouga pulled away. "Who is this?" he asked Kagome. "This is..." she started. "I am her boyfriend" Sesshoumaru finished smoothly, putting his arm around Kagome. He hoped she played along. He prayed she would play along, for more reasons than one.  
  
Kagome almost pulled away at first in surprise, but soon easily relaxed into it. She couldn't believe how perfect it felt. "Yeah, Kouga, this is Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kouga looked between the two in disbelief. "But what about us?"  
  
Kagome sighed in frustration. "There is no us, Kouga. There never was an us and there never will be an us. It won't happen."  
  
"How could you choose him over me?" Kouga asked incredulously.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and braved herself for her next action. If they were gonna play this, she was to play it well. "Easy, like this." She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Sesshoumaru chastely on the lips. Had Sesshoumaru not been so surprised he would have pulled her closer but she stopped the kiss before anything could happen. They were in a grocery store.  
  
Kouga was in shock. He couldn't believe it. "Well okay then I will be going. You know, work to do." He walked off. Kagome could barely hold in her glee. Sesshoumaru was still in shock. Kagome jumping into his arms for a hug broke the mood pretty fast though. "We did it! That was great!" Kagome jumped down and grabbed his hand again. "For appearance" she winked. Sesshoumaru said nothing, just tightened his hold. Neither seemed to admit out loud to each other that this was more then appearances. The rest of the trip was uneventful. They picked up their movies and went back. They were still holding hands and acting like a couple. Neither could pinpoint the time when this ceased to be appearance and became a reality. But neither would question it. It felt too good to ruin. Before they went back into the house, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome aside.  
  
"Kagome, was that stuff in the store, was that really for appearance?"  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. Her mind screamed no over and over again but she couldn't make herself say it. She was afraid of being rejected. Sesshoumaru mentally slumped at her silence, and looked into her eyes, intensely searching for an answer. He found what he was looking for. He pulled her into him and lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss started hesitantly, but when Kagome leaned up against him, he turned his head to deepen it. It was prefect. Kagome parted her lips, opening like a flower for him. When his tongue entered her mouth, she couldn't help but feel think that it was never like this with Inuyasha. There was no mind numbing passion like this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled closer, trying to bring the kiss even deeper. They drew apart for a ragged breath then joined again. Both had wanted this so badly for so long, that they couldn't make themselves stop. Kagome was afraid that she would wake up and this would all be a dream. But when Sesshoumaru thrust his tongue into her mouth again, she knew it wasn't a dream. This was real and all too prefect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rin watched the couple briefly from her window. 'Good' she thought. She watched them for a couple more seconds. "Ewwwww"  
  
(Should I end it? Noooo I feel bad for leaving you hanging, ill keep going.)  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru finally came back into the house after about 10 minutes. Rin was sitting on the couch with a devious smile. "Well," she said. "That took you guys awhile." She saw that the two were holding hands. "I am glad you two figured out your issues, but if you don't bring those groceries in soon, we aren't going to eat." She smiled good-naturedly. Kagome blushed, and Sesshoumaru handed Rin the bags.  
  
"Sorry" he said sheepishly. He couldn't help but smile at Kagome. Kagome smiled back. Rin smiled at them both. "Alright I will start this shouldn't take too long."  
  
The two sat on the couch, holding hands, just waiting. They were content enough in each others presence and didn't need to say anything. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay what movie first?" Rin asked.  
  
"Umm A Walk to Remember!" Kagome said. "That way I can get my tears out early" (a/n I cry every time I watch that movie)  
  
"Tears?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Rin replied. "It is a really sad movie. Kagome nodded in agreement. Sesshoumaru shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. Just start." Sesshoumaru didn't mind it so much when Kagome cuddled up against him. He slipped his arm around her waist and held her tight.  
  
A couple hours later  
  
Tears put it lightly. Both girls were sobbing when the girl told the guy she was dying and got worse throughout the movie. Sesshoumaru had to fight sleep.  
  
"Oh I love that movie." Kagome sighed and rested her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Rin replied. "I am going to make more popcorn, then say Princess Bride?"  
  
"YaY!!" Kagome cheered. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "This is one of my favorite movies of all time."  
  
"Is it better than the last one?" he asked innocently. Kagome hit his arm playfully.  
  
"Yes." She said simply. Sesshoumaru just smiled.  
  
The movie was slightly better than the last. When it ended he looked over at Kagome. He snorted. Her favorite movie huh? Well he had never fallen asleep through his favorite movie. He shrugged, and then smiled at the sleeping form. He carried her upstairs and laid her softly on her bed. He then went to sleep in his own, his thoughts plagued by a certain woman. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
5:00pm the next afternoon  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru were returning from what started out as a quiet walk on the park to what turned out to be a spirited soccer game with the neighborhood kids. Kagome gave him a quick kiss then ran up to take a shower.  
  
He stared out the window. He knew he should get her to come back. She was ready. She shouldn't hide. Besides, he would be there for her. He was worried about her reaction to Inuyasha. But he trusted her. When she came out of the shower, he had a plan.  
  
"Come on" he said as he grabbed her hand. He helped her up on the roof. Kagome sat by Sesshoumaru watching the sunset. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his lap and held her tightly to him. "You know, we have to go back to reality sometime."  
  
Kagome sighed deeply. She snuggled against Sesshoumaru. "Can't we just stay here, together forever? Don't you wish that?"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave Kagome one of his rare, beautiful smiles and snuggled back. "Every minute of every day."  
  
"I know we have to go back." Kagome looked up at him. "Will you help me through this?"  
  
"Of course." Sesshoumaru answered. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Ummm," she said against his mouth. "Then we can go back tomorrow." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Niamha here: Alright that was fun. Anyway for the comment a long time ago, about Kag's thoughts on Sesshoumaru's kisses: what show is that conversation from? If you can tell me the show, a cookie for you. If you can tell me the show and the episode, ummmm well we will figure out a prize. Promise. Well, the next update will be quicker. Here's the preview:  
  
Chapter 9: Reunions  
  
Kagome hesitantly walked up to the building. Sesshoumaru had called ahead, and he had discreetly figured out that Sango and Miroku were there. She took a deep breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her carefully. He was in love with this woman. But he had never said anything. She needed to know. She deserved to know.  
  
"Kagome, could I talk to you really fast, before we go up?" 


	10. Returns

Change of Plans  
  
Disclaimer: Nope still waiting.....  
  
Authors note: Hey I need to correct a mistake. I labeled this chapter as being titled "Reunions" in the preview. It is actually called "Returns". Next chapter is reunions. Sry.  
  
Chapter 9: Returns  
  
Kagome woke up earlier than normal the next morning. As the events of last evening came back, she groaned. Why had she agreed to go back? 'Because you now you have to. You want to show Inuyasha that you are strong? Go back. Be normal. Be Kagome. He can have his whore. You have Sesshoumaru.' Kagome nodded to herself. She was going to get one more run in, though. She slowly got ready and crept out of the house trying not to wake anybody. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up refreshed and ready for what the day would bring him. He was going to help Kagome in any way she needed to get her life back to normal.  
  
He realized that he had no other clothes. He shrugged on the shirt from last night and left the room heading for Kagome's. He had to remember to pick up his stuff at the hotel before they left.  
  
He poked his head into Kagome's room, hoping to find some horrible way to wake her up. He was surprised to find her room already empty, and pajamas on the floor. He walked downstairs and went throughout the house searching for her. By the end of his searching his heart was pounding. She wouldn't run again would she? He hurriedly woke Rin up.  
  
"What?" Rin asked groggily.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked anxiously.  
  
Rin looked at Sesshoumaru curiously. "She is probably running. She goes every morning."  
  
"Oh" Sesshoumaru said dumbly. "Sorry"  
  
"It's okay. But since I am up, you want some breakfast?" Rin asked when she noticed that her stomach was rumbling. (There's a rumbily in my tumbily hahaha)  
  
"No" Sesshoumaru answered looking out the window. "I will wait for Kagome."  
  
"Then you are going to starve. She is always gone for a couple hours and she could have just left. Besides, she will end up throwing together a fruit salad and eating it while she gets ready for the day. You, my friend, will end up eating by yourself. So, come on, just eat with me. It will pass time. And get away from that window. It is pointless to wait for her." Rin went into the kitchen.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed with frustration. The girl was right. And he was hungry. He did want Kagome home soon. Why was he so worried? She only went for a run. 'Because I was right and you were wrong and you love her. You love her. You love her..' Sesshoumaru shook his head in an effort to rid himself of the annoying chanting. He followed Rin into the kitchen, glancing one last time at the window. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome decided to make this last run a long run. Her thoughts couldn't leave Sesshoumaru. She wondered whether he knew how well he mended her broken heart. She knew she loved him. She had to admit it to herself. She wanted to tell him so that he would know too, but she was afraid. What if he didn't love her? She decided to wait. 'The longer you wait, the harder you'll fall' her subconscious warned. "No" she said out loud. She couldn't handle it right know if she knew. She kept running, these thoughts going round and round in her head. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru was pacing the room restlessly. Rin was getting nauseous watching him. "It has been at least two hours. Why isn't she back? She wouldn't she be back?" Rin could laugh at the whole situation, but one look at Sesshoumaru's face told her that that wasn't a very good idea. It was sweet though.  
  
"Sit down. Tell me about yourself. You are Kagome's boyfriend and I don't know anything about you." Rin asked sweetly. She didn't know how much more of this pacing she could stand.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her. "This is not the time."  
  
Rin sighed "So when are you going to take her away? I don't want her to leave but I know she needs to go back."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down, knowing that the girl wasn't going to give up. "We were going to leave today. Sango and Miroku really miss her, and she needs to confront Inuyasha. I know this probably seems kind of sudden.."  
  
"Don't worry I understand. As soon as she gets back, I will help her pack and you guys can go. I better get a phone call about what happens." Rin saw Kagome walk up the driveway out of the corner of her eyes. She hid a small smile at what was coming.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard the front door open and he raced over to Kagome. He skidded to an abrupt stop right in front of Kagome and gave her a death glare. Kagome nearly fell over in shock.  
  
"Where have you been?" Sesshoumaru demanded. He could barely contain his relief at seeing her there.  
  
"I, uh, I went for a run. Is everything okay?" Kagome asked, her mind whirling as she tried to decipher Sesshoumaru's behavior.  
  
"You have been gone for nearly two and a half hours! You didn't even tell me!" Sesshoumaru felt his voice begin to rise.  
  
Kagome's temper flared. "You were asleep! I didn't want to wake you! I go running every morning. Why should that change? And besides, why do you care?" Kagome inwardly cringed. She hadn't meant to be so harsh.  
  
"Because I care about you!" Sesshoumaru shouted. Rin nearly leapt in glee in the next room. 'Good answer' she thought to herself. Sesshoumaru turned away from Kagome. "Never mind." He started to walk away.  
  
Kagome shook herself from her stupor. She grabbed his hand. "Stop." She said. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Look at me" she commanded softly. He turned. She lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. "I am sorry I yelled at you. I should have told you. You don't know that I run. Please forgive me." She pleaded. Sesshoumaru nodded. "I do." They kissed, not as passionately as before, but soft and loving. "Come on" Kagome said when they broke apart. "Let's go pack and get out of here." Sesshoumaru smiled and tightened his grip on her hand. As they walked upstairs, each were consumed with their thoughts and questions.  
  
Why did he tell her that? 'Because it is the truth, idiot. Well, actually a half truth. Why didn't you tell her that you loved her?' Why didn't he tell her that he loved her? Why was he so afraid to say those three words?  
  
'Why didn't I tell him that I cared about him?' Kagome thought. 'No the question is, why didn't you tell him that you loved him?' Kagome sighed inwardly. Why was she so afraid to tell him that?  
  
The two spent the next hour packing. They pushed their thoughts aside as they talked and laughed like nothing had ever happened. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, you guys need to keep in touch! Visit again so we can have another movie night!" Rin gave Kagome a big hug. "Good luck sweetie." She said.  
  
Kagome gave Rin's hand a silent squeeze and nodded. "Thanks for everything Rin." She ran back to Sesshoumaru and they got in the car, Sesshoumaru driving. Earlier they had picked up his stuff and dropped off his rental car. As they drove away, Kagome looked back. "You know, when I think about it, everything worked out perfect. Maybe I should thank Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome curiously. "No, seriously, listen. If all this hadn't happened with Inuyasha, and I hadn't come here "we" wouldn't have happened. Think about it. Had I been around Inuyasha, I wouldn't have acted on my true feelings, because I would be too worried about fixing everything with Inuyasha. Everything worked out perfectly." Kagome finished softly. Sesshoumaru reached across the seat and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I agree. But thanking Inuyasha may not be the not intelligent thing to do." Sesshoumaru smiled ruefully. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Oh, but the reaction would be priceless." Kagome wheezed. The two spent the next half hour bashing Inuyasha. By the end of it, Kagome felt for the first time that maybe she was finally, completely, over him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No Sesshoumaru! Stop! I want to listen to that! Don't change it!" Kagome and Sesshoumaru were fighting over the radio.  
  
"I hate that stuff." Sesshoumaru huffed.  
  
"Well, I love it so live with it." Kagome said. "PLEASE?" she said sweetly.  
  
"Fine, whatever, you owe me."  
  
"YaY!" Kagome said as she switched back to the station. She was just in time to hear the end of "Bring me to life." By Evanescence. As the first bars of the new song started, Kagome squealed "ooooh! I love this song!" She started to sing along happily.  
  
"Get a load of me, get a load of you\  
Walking down the street and I hardly know you.  
Its just like we were meant to be"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome's antics. He had to admit that they were adorable. He decided to give in and listen to the song.  
  
"Holding hands with you when were out at night Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too"  
  
Kagome got into the song. This fit perfectly with her feelings for Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What it is it's just the beginning  
We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming"  
  
Sesshoumaru froze as the chorus started playing.  
  
"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact and we're gonna get down to it, so tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?"  
  
'How could this fit so perfectly?' Sesshoumaru thought as the song continued.  
  
"Isn't this the best part of breaking up  
  
finding someone else you can't get enough of  
  
someone who wants to be with you too"  
  
Kagome's voice faltered for a second as the real meaning of those words washed over her. She could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on her, before turning back to the road.  
  
"It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
  
gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
  
but wouldn't it be beautiful"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and got back intro the song, ignoring her fluttering heart and the little voice in her head telling her to confess her feelings to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Here we go we're at the beginning  
  
we haven't fucked yet but my head's spinning"  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to focus, but he couldn't ignore the voice imploring him to confess his love for Kagome. It didn't help when the chorus repeated.  
  
"why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
  
it's inevitable, it's a fact that were gonna get down to it, so tell  
me  
  
why can't I breathe whenever I think about you"  
  
Sesshoumaru reclaimed Kagome's hand. Kagome just squeezed it and continued singing.  
  
"High enough for you to make me wonder, where it's going  
  
high enough for you to pull me under  
  
something's growing out of this that we can't control  
  
baby I'm dying"  
  
For some odd reason, Kagome put everything she had in the last parts. All her love, longing, need to confess. She sang as never before.  
  
"why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
  
why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
  
it's inevitable, it's a fact that were gonna get down to it, so tell  
me  
  
why can't I breathe whenever I think about you"  
  
Kagome finished the song off softly. The remainder of the drive was silent, each person thinking of the other and trying to figure out why they can't confess. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled up in front of his apartment building and slowly got out. His mind kept repeating that song.  
  
Kagome hesitantly walked up to the building. Sesshoumaru had called ahead, and he had discreetly figured out that Sango and Miroku were there. She took a deep breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her carefully. He was in love with this woman. But he had never said anything. She needed to know. She deserved to know.  
  
"Kagome, could I talk to you really fast, before we go up?"  
  
"Of course Sesshoumaru. Is everything okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Everything's fine Kagome, it's just..." Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. This was so out of character for him. He just hoped he wouldn't blow it. "Kagome, these past few days have been great, and they have helped me figure out a lot of things..." he paused. What was he saying? "Um, I want you to know that I, um, I.." He couldn't finish and for the first time realized why. He was afraid of being rejected.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. That was all she needed to know. Sesshoumaru may find this hard, but she wouldn't. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "Sesshoumaru, I love you."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her in surprise for a few moments, and then claimed her lips in a searing kiss. When they parted, Sesshoumaru pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I love you, too." Hand in hand they walked upstairs. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha pulled out his keys, ignoring Kikyo's chattering. He couldn't help but miss Kagome. She always could read his moods, and knew when he needed some time. Kikyo sure didn't. He sighed as he opened the door.  
  
"Inuyasha!" a runt called, shooting over to him. Inuyasha groaned. His cousin Shippou. "Kagome! Kagome! Hey...Where's Kagome?" Shippou asked anxiously. He loved Kagome. He had wanted her to be his cousin, too.  
  
Inuyasha looked nervous, as Kikyo grabbed his hand. "Shippou..."  
  
Shippou saw it first. "What happened to Kagome? Inuyasha what did you do?" Shippou got a good look at Kikyo, and his mouth formed an "o". "Is this the whore that Sango was taking about Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha meager control snapped when Shippou said whore. He moved to give Shippou a hard kick when...  
  
"You lay one finger on him and I will break every bone in your body. Three times."  
  
Inuyasha whirled towards the familiar voice and stared in shock at the couple in front of him." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Niamha here! Well there you go another chapter. Whoo hoo, *throws confetti* next chapter prolly posted Monday. I am almost done with it, and if you really want it earlier tell me and I will post it. I could be a bitch and say "only if you give me 10 reviews, blah, blah, blah" but I am not. Well here is your preview.  
  
Reunions:  
  
Inuyasha was wondering what was taking them so long.  
  
"What are they doing? They only went to go get Sesshoumaru's stuff. What could take them so long.?"  
  
Miroku leaned back and closed his eyes. "I know what I would do with Kagome in an empty parking lot." Sango smacked him. He started. "Wait, did I just say that out loud?"  
  
Inuyasha was too frustrated to respond. "I am going out."  
  
"Well I am coming. You are an idiot." Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply as he went to the door and threw it open.  
  
What he saw caused his blood to freeze in his veins. 


	11. Reunions

Change of Plans  
  
Disclaimer: Okay question: If I owned them, why would I be writing a fan fiction about them? I would be making a movie!!!!!  
  
Author's note: Again, characters may seem OOC. Sorry but that's how it is.  
  
Chapter 10: Reunions  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked dumbly. He thought he was dreaming. There was Kagome, his Kagome, hand in hand with... Sesshoumaru?!  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling. She was surprised with her reaction. Then her voice took on a false sweetness, bringing a smile to Sesshoumaru's face. "And Kikyo! My dear cousin, how are you?"  
  
"Fine" Kikyo said tersely. This was not how it was supposed to be. Kagome was supposed to be a broken mess, not holding happily onto Inuyasha's brother.  
  
"Well aren't you as bitchy as ever." Kagome smiled sweetly. She didn't feel as brave as she sounded. Sesshoumaru must have felt this, because he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Kagome sent him a real smile. Sesshoumaru smiled back.  
  
Inuyasha caught all of this. He couldn't believe how beautiful Kagome looked. He also couldn't believe that she was with his brother.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the apartment, Sango and Miroku heads shot up at Inuyasha's earlier question. Sango raced to the door, Miroku right behind her. She was about to leap onto Kagome when she saw the intertwined hands. A sly smile spread over her face. "Look at you. And here I was worried about you."  
  
Miroku came up behind Sango. A silly grin came over his face. "A business trip, eh? What kind of business were you up to?" Sango smacked him. When he recovered, he was a bit shaky, but the cheesy grin remained. Kagome shook her head, and unconsciously leaned up against Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru instantly snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Sango's smile widened at the public display of affection. Her smile also became evil when she saw the way Inuyasha watched the two. This was going to be a great night. "Why don't we all..."  
  
"Kagome!!!" the forgotten child lunged into Kagome's arms. For once Inuyasha was grateful to the runt, because when Shippou entered Kagome's arms, she and Sesshoumaru broke apart. He didn't know how much more of that he could take. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too, sweetie." Kagome said. She smiled at the child. Shippou beamed.  
  
"Let's go inside." Sango said. Kagome entered carrying Shippou, Sesshoumaru close behind her, his hand lingering on her waist. Inuyasha followed, his eyes on Kagome and nothing else. Sango smirked at the door and stuck her foot out. Inuyasha fell flat to the ground with a crash. Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned. Sango was trying and failing to hold back her laugh. Kagome burst out laughing, knowing very well what Sango did. Sesshoumaru smirked. Kikyo moved to enter the apartment, but Sango blocked her way.  
  
"Excuse me." Kikyo said coldly, her tone quickly silencing Kagome's laughter.  
  
"I am sorry, but we don't allow whores in here." Sango said calmly. Kikyo's eyes narrowed.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he lifted himself off the ground. "Sango." he said warningly.  
  
"Let her in." Kagome said calmly.  
  
"What was that?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"What was that?" Inuyasha asked. (Hahaha if you don't get that I'm sorry)  
  
"Let her in." Sango looked ready to argue, but stopped herself when she saw the gleam in Kagome's eyes. She allowed herself a small smile. The night just got even funnier. Kikyo walked in trying to look high and mighty. By then, Inuyasha had peeled himself off the ground. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had sat down on the couch and, to Inuyasha's irritation, were whispering and laughing about something. He sat in a chair across from them. Kikyo sent Kagome a glare as she snuggled into Inuyasha's lap. Sango rolled her eyes and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. Miroku got an idea, "Drinks anyone?" He got a flurry of responses, including, to his delight. Kikyo's. As he went to get the drinks, an awkward silence loomed. Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru and Kagome closely. Kikyo glared at Kagome. Kagome just smiled at both and turned to talk to Sango. Inuyasha transferred his glare to Sesshoumaru, who just smirked and gave Kagome's waist an intimate squeeze. Kagome, oblivious to the tension, turned to give Sesshoumaru a beautiful smile. Inuyasha's anger faltered and he found himself wishing with all his heart that that smile was directed at him.  
  
Miroku returned with the drinks. Only Sango saw his smile. She smiled in return. Miroku handed Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Sango their drinks. He noticed Sango's knowing smile and winked. He made his way over to Inuyasha and Kikyo. As he rounded the table he tripped and spilled the drinks. Had Kikyo not been the only one affected, this could have been purely accidental. But seeing as all three drinks landed on Kikyo, it had been planned. While Sango and Kagome held back laughs, Miroku said sorry and plopped down next to Sango. Kikyo got out of the chair furiously glaring at Miroku. Kagome let out a snort when she saw the front of Kikyo's shirt. "You're sorry?" she shouted. "Can you at least help me at all?"  
  
"It was an accident." Miroku said innocently.  
  
"An accident?! What. Do you think I am that stupid?"  
  
"Yeah" Sango said, her tone filling in the "duh". "Let me see, if kissing your cousin's boyfriend isn't enough, just being here while she is and thinking that you fit in already marks you as village idiot." Sango then glared at Inuyasha, "But, then again, you are dating the biggest idiot in the state, so you two fit really well together." Kikyo fumed and Inuyasha growled. He opened his mouth to say something when Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Do you have something to say Inuyasha?" Kagome said calmly, but her friends could see the anger in her eyes. "Are you going to deny it? Are you telling me that her kissing you while we were still going out is not stupid? Or that you leaving with Kikyo and not coming back all night not even dumber? I may have left, but you could have tried to find me. Sesshoumaru did." She ended her tirade with a confidence none in the room had ever seen. For the first time in the relationship between her and Inuyasha, she was completely sure about something. Sango, had she not been so shocked, would have laughed at the look on Inuyasha's face. Sesshoumaru recovered first. Any doubts he had about this first meeting between Kagome and Inuyasha vanished. He resisted the urge to kiss her.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly. "Do you really mean that? I mean, you left Kag."  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. I left. But you didn't come after me." Kagome said just as softly.  
  
"I was held back by every guy in the restaurant!" Kagome was not going to blame this on him. (*sigh*)  
  
"Inuyasha, you could have sent those men through the walls if you had wanted to bad enough. The instant you said "Keh" in the restaurant, you made your decision." Kagome said still very calm.  
  
Kikyo realized that she had been forgotten. She began to make her presence known again. "HELLO? What about me? Doesn't anyone care that I am soaked?"  
  
"No" Sesshoumaru and Sango said simultaneously.  
  
"That's your boyfriend's job." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha got up, still watching Kagome. "Fine. Come on."  
  
They went into Inuyasha's room. Kagome never gave them a second glance. Sango turned on Kagome the minute the door closed. "Wow! That was amazing! I am so proud of you!" Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Sango's right. That was amazing. One more reason on my list of why I love you." As Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru, Kikyo and Inuyasha came back into the room. Inuyasha felt his heart tighten in his chest at the smile Kagome was giving Sesshoumaru. He didn't miss how Sesshoumaru's face softened as he looked at Kagome.  
  
The two sat down in the chair again, Kikyo getting close to Inuyasha. Sango huffed and muttered "slut" under her breath. Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"So, Kikyo, did you get all that you wanted and more?" Kagome already knew the answer. She didn't know why she asked, she just did. Kikyo smiled triumphantly, thinking she had one up on Kagome.  
  
"Oh yes my dear cousin." Kikyo said seductively. Sango fought the urge to gag. Kikyo's eyes glittered evilly. The rest of the room watched the two, not knowing what was going on.  
  
Kagome nodded to herself. She now had no regrets at all. Inuyasha obviously made his choice. "Good" she said to Kikyo's surprise. Kagome reached and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and squeezed it warmly. She looked directly into Kikyo's eyes. "So did I."  
  
The room was silent. Kikyo stood up. "I don't really want to be here right now. Want to go to my place?" She asked. This was her last ditch effort to hurt Kagome.  
  
To her surprise and fury, Inuyasha shook his head. "No thanks, Kikyo. I am going to stay here tonight."  
  
Kikyo was pissed. She grabbed all her stuff and stormed to the door. When she opened it, Kagome stopped her.  
  
"Wait Kikyo." She got up smoothly and walked over to the door. She leaned in and whispered something in Kikyo's ear. Nobody could hear it but the look on Kikyo's face was classic. Kagome shoved her the rest of the way out and slammed the door in her face. She sank to the floor laughing. "God, where is a camera when you need one. The look on her face was priceless." The others looked at her, confused, while she laughed happily.  
  
"What did you say?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome giggled then pulled herself together. "Oh, I'll tell you later, when immature ears aren't listening." Every pair of eyes in the room turned to Inuyasha, almost willing him to leave so they could find out what sweet Kagome said.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch. "Oh! Princess Bride started 30 minutes ago on HBO. Come on!" She ran towards the remote eagerly. Everyone else in the room groaned, and Sango snatched the remote before Kagome could get it.  
  
"Kag, sweetie, we watched that movie like two nights ago." Sesshoumaru said from the couch, his last comment earning him surprised glances from Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Miroku spoke first.  
  
"Ahhh, but the question is, did you two actually watch the movie?" Miroku smiled. Sango smacked him.  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to have a little fun with Kagome and, indirectly, Inuyasha. He looked Miroku in the eye and with a small smile said, "Some of it, not all." Kagome turned around and smacked him.  
  
"You pervert!" Kagome lifted her arm to smack him again, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. He put on a hurt puppy face and asked, "What, are you embarrassed?"  
  
"No!" Kagome said quickly, turning around to face him. "No, of course I am not embarrassed." She smiled at him and turned to Sango, who had an amused smile on her face. "No, Sango, Sango listen. I fell asleep, promise, I fell asleep." Sango nodded, but the smile stayed. Inuyasha looked uncomfortable with the whole conversation. Miroku, though, wasn't ready to give up.  
  
"So, you two didn't do anything during the movie, but by Kagome's hasty denial, I assume you two..." Miroku ended the sentence suggestively. Kagome groaned and dug her head into Sesshoumaru's chest, which didn't help her too much.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, stand up for me, come on, boyfriends should stand up for their girlfriends."  
  
"Oh, but Kag honey, I am not going to lie for you." Kagome's gasp was lost in Sango and Miroku's laughter. Inuyasha just looked shocked. Kagome fought to get out of Sesshoumaru's lap, but he wouldn't let her go. He just pulled her closer. "Kagome, I am sorry, don't be mad. We were just playing. They know that." Kagome finally melted into his embrace and leaned her head back onto his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha, not liking this at all, said, "Why don't we just watch Princess Bride." He turned on the TV and tried to ignore the comfy couple near him.  
  
Kagome managed to stay awake for all of it, but barely. She was half asleep on Sesshoumaru's lap by the end.  
  
"Keg, we have a problem." Sango said wearily from the couch.  
  
"Umm, we do?" Kagome replied, snuggling further into Sesshoumaru's warmth.  
  
"Yeah. I sure can't drive home safely tonight and you are in worse condition."\  
  
Miroku jumped in. "You girls can stay here tonight."  
  
Kagome jumped up, instantly awake. "You are joking right? She looked at Sango who was yawning at Miroku's side. "I can drive." She finished lamely.  
  
"Kag, if anyone here should be complaining, it's me. Now, we really have to. I'll sleep on the couch. You can sleep in Sesshoumaru's room." Sango knew nothing would happen between the two, which is why she was okay with this. The couch wouldn't be too bad..  
  
Kagome was pretty awake now, but she knew Sango had a point. She shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
"But Sango, dear, you don't have to sleep on the couch. I have a perfectly good bed." Miroku asked hopefully.  
  
Sango snorted. "Yeah, like I would sleep in that room with you voluntarily." She turned to Sesshoumaru. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
To Miroku's glee, Sesshoumaru just gave a small smile and shook his head. Kagome looked from Sango to Sesshoumaru and back. "If I didn't already know for sure that you hadn't known I was coming back, I would say this was planned."  
  
Sango just smiled. "Of course it wasn't planned. Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
Sesshoumaru got up. "Kagome, you want to come with me to get my stuff from your car and we can grab a change of clothes for you?"  
  
"Of course!" Kagome said happily, holding out her hand for someone to help her up. Inuyasha moved to help, but Sesshoumaru easily beat him to it.  
  
"We'll be back in a little!" Kagome threw over her shoulder as they walked to the door. Inuyasha opened his mouth to offer to help, but Miroku quickly put his hand over Inuyasha's mouth to stop the comment.  
  
"No problem. Have fun you two!" Miroku said suggestively.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and put his arm around Kagome. "Don't worry." Kagome hit him.  
  
"You are getting to be just as bad as Miroku, you pervert." The two bantered back and forth out the door. When the door shut behind them, Inuyasha swore explosively.  
  
Miroku and Sango just sat back. "Wow" Sango said. "I thought that would be more difficult. Who knew the two would get together on their own?"  
  
"Yeah, that is sure to be a great story. I'm sure, though, that your well placed comments were vital, my dear Sango." Miroku sighed.  
  
Inuyasha's brain slowly worked out what they were saying. "Wait, you two set them up?"  
  
"Wee, not technically," Miroku stated. "We planned to, but the two did it all by themselves."  
  
"What? You planned to? Why? She's mine." Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Sango's temper flared. "She's yours? Are you joking?! You are the one who shacked up with her cousin every night since she left! And you have the balls to call her yours? I don't think so."  
  
"Keh. You don't know what you are talking about Sango. We love each other. Her relationship with my dumb brother is just s fling, a rebound while she gets over me." He sat back, trying to look superior.  
  
Sango giggled. "Yeah, Inuyasha, that's all it is. A fling. Because she still looks like she is totally in love with you. The way she told you off, the way she cuddled with Sesshoumaru, yep yep she is completely in love with you. In my opinion, I think she is in love with him. I never saw her fool around with you like that."  
  
Inuyasha huffed and sat back, impatiently waiting for Kagome to return. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Inuyasha was wondering what was taking them so long.  
  
"What are they doing? They only went to go get Sesshoumaru's stuff. What could take them so long.?"  
  
Miroku leaned back and closed his eyes. "I know what I would do with Kagome in an empty parking lot." Sango smacked him. He started. "Wait, did I just say that out loud?"  
  
Inuyasha was too frustrated to respond. "I am going out."  
  
"Well I am coming. I don't trust you. You are an idiot." Sango said.  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply as he went to the door and threw it open.  
  
What he saw caused his blood to freeze in his veins. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru were slowly walking back towards the apartment. They reached the hallway, but halfway down, Sesshoumaru stopped Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, what did you say to Kikyo?" Kagome smiled in memory.  
  
"I thanked her for everything she did for me." Sesshoumaru let out a rare laugh. "What? You said I couldn't tell Inuyasha, so I went second best. His girlfriend. It will get to him eventually."  
  
"I love you so much. You have the greatest spirit." Sesshoumaru smiled mischievously. "You know what I have wanted to do all night?"  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"This" was all he replied before he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. (Enter Inuyasha)  
  
Kagome felt her entire body melting against his. It had never been like this with Inuyasha. She moved her head she he could deepen the kiss. The bags were forgotten on the floor, as Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome against the wall and showed her how much he loved her. They finally broke apart when the need for air overtook their need for each other. Kagome took a ragged breath. "I love you too." Then she initiated the kiss. She felt him smile against her lips before she thrust her tongue into his mouth. He let her lead for awhile before he took over again. Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome up, while still kissing her, and put her legs around his waist. A battle of the tongues ensued, before both ended up back in Kagome's mouth. The two continued as long as air allowed before finally separating.  
  
"We should go back in before they send out a search party." Sesshoumaru said reluctantly. Kagome whined.  
  
"Do we have to?" Sesshoumaru smiled.  
  
"Well, in there we have a bed, which will be a lot more comfortable than a wall."  
  
Kagome sighed, and then disentangled herself. "Fine whatever." She took his hand and picked up the bags. "Lets go then love." She winked as they walked together back to the apartment. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to when Inuyasha first saw "the kiss"  
  
He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His Kagome was all over his brother. He couldn't help thinking that they had never kissed like that.  
  
Sango and Miroku came up behind him. "Wow" was all Sango said. Miroku stopped in his tracks.  
  
"I would normally interrupt a moment like this, but I think that if I did Sesshoumaru would kill me." Miroku whispered.  
  
"I agree on that and I have a suspicion that our sweet Kagome would too." As they watched Kagome turn her head, Sango nodded. "Yep, she would kill you. Damn I wish a guy would kiss me like that."  
  
"How come it never looked like that when you guys kissed, Inuyasha?" Had Inuyasha not been totally engrossed in what was before him, he would have pounded Miroku. He saw the two break apart. 'Finally' he thought. Then he saw Kagome whisper something then.restart the kiss?!  
  
When they saw Sesshoumaru put her legs around his waist, Sango pulled the two boys back into the apartment. Inuyasha started to resist, but she punched him. "They deserve their privacy, and no matter how romantic that may seem, I really don't want to watch what happens next. Who ever thought Kagome would start the kiss?"  
  
Inuyasha sat on the couch dejectedly. He knew that it had never been that passionate when they went out. Sango and Miroku left him to his thoughts as they waited for the couple to return.  
  
They entered smiling at each other. "Well that took you guys long enough. What did you do, pray tell?" Miroku said slyly.  
  
Kagome blushed lightly. "I don't believe that is any of your business. We.walked slowly, that's all. We just enjoyed each others company." Kagome smiled innocently. Sesshoumaru refrained from commenting.  
  
Sango snorted. "Your blush contradicts that, Kag. Sesshoumaru what's your excuse?"  
  
"Seeing as I am sharing a bed with her tonight, I'll support the story of walking slowly. I can say, though, with all honesty, that we were just enjoying each other's company." Sango laughed. Kagome threw up her hands and walked into Sesshoumaru's room to change.  
  
"You sly dog." Miroku said.  
  
About twenty minutes and ten blushes later, everyone went to bed. When Kagome and Sesshoumaru shut the door, Sesshoumaru caught Kagome up in a bear hug and spun her around. Kagome giggled happily. He threw her on the bed and jumped on after her. He looked at her unsurely. "Are you sure you want to do this? I can sleep on the floor." Sesshoumaru offered. He didn't want to screw up this perfect relationships.  
  
"It's okay. I trust you." She smiled up at him. Sesshoumaru pulled her against him. Both hoped that this would be the first of many nights of falling asleep in each others arms. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha lay on his bed for an hour. He couldn't stand it anymore. He got up to and left his room. He crept cautiously by Sango, praying that she wouldn't wake up. She didn't and he made his way to Sesshoumaru's room. He had to make sure they weren't doing anything. As he slowly opened the door, thanking god that it didn't squeak.  
  
Kagome had her back to Sesshoumaru's chest, and was smiling softly in her sleep. Sesshoumaru had his arms protectively around her, and her hands rested in his. They looked like the perfect couple, completely happy. His heart broke. (Do you think he has one?) As he left the room, one thought crossed his mind. 'I am going to make you mine again, Kagome. You just wait. You will love me again.' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Niamha here!  
  
Sorry for the week wait. That was horrible. I would like to thank all my reviewers. I love you and don't want to lose you. I am going to work extra hard and see if I can get another chapter up by Wednesday. That may or may not happen because I am working on the newspaper that also must be finished on Wednesday. But I will work my hardest. Promise. ^_^ Anyway if you want me to email you if I get it out early, give me your address and I will. Well here is the preview.  
  
Breaking up can be a bitch:  
  
Inuyasha sat in his car, outside the house for ten minutes. He knew what he had to do but was afraid to do it.  
  
He slowly got out of the car and made his way up the path to the front of the house. He hesitantly knocked on the door. He told himself over and over again that this had to be done. That didn't make it any easier though.  
  
The door opened and Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. It was time.  
  
"Kikyo, can I talk to you?" 


	12. Breaking up can be a Bitch

Change of Plans  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* still waiting..  
  
Authors note: PLEASE READ *sigh* I actually have an excuse this time. But I sure wish that the reason for this delay was laziness. I received my first flame. Now I don't mind flames, but this was four paragraphs slicing my fic into pieces. It made me cry. So I didn't write for like a week because I was afraid of being burned to a crisp again. Then I got a really great review a couple days ago and wrote again. So I wanna say a few things. To all the people who enjoy this fic, I love you all so much. Also, to the anonymous flamer who prolly spent ten minutes writing that flame and couldn't show their face: if you are reading this go away. Personally I find it pretty ironic that they read all the way to chapter 10 before flaming me. Whatever. Of course, the flame has been deleted because of excessive cruelty and damage to a fragile mind who happened to be PMSing at the time and VERY emotional. Haha sry. Anyway on to the story!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11: Breaking up can be a bitch  
  
Kagome slowly woke up. That had been one of the best sleeps in her life. She turned into Sesshoumaru's chest.  
  
"Hey you" Sesshoumaru said quietly, pulling her closer.  
  
"Hey" Kagome whispered. "Can I stay in here all day?"  
  
"Sure, as long as you don't get food in my bed." Sesshoumaru joked. Kagome giggled.  
  
"Done" Sesshoumaru moved to get up. "No! Where are you going? Stay here! You are really warm." Sesshoumaru sighed, but obliged. "You are going to stay with me all day." She snuggled into him.  
  
"I guess" Sesshoumaru said smiling. But it seemed Miroku had other plans.  
  
"Wake up you two! Breakfast for the sleepy heads!" He walked into the room. Kagome was pulling the cover over their heads and laughing.  
  
Inuyasha was in the kitchen drinking coffee as Miroku made his entrance. He was relieved because it was getting late and neither had left the room.  
  
He heard Kagome laugh. Miroku's next statement caused him to run to the room.  
  
"Well what did I interrupt? Should I come back later? Much apologies." By then both Inuyasha and Sango were looking in the room. It looked like both Sesshoumaru and Kagome were under the comforter. Miroku was smiling and random giggles and whispering could be heard from the couple's direction. Then, suddenly, Kagome shrieked. "NO!" Before the others knew what was going on, the two were rolling back and forth on the bed, fierce laughter coming from Kagome. Sesshoumaru was ticking her, oblivious to the crowd. By the end of it, Kagome's upper half of her body was out of the blankets, Sesshoumaru's head on her stomach. The blankets were so tightly wrapped around the two that it would be awhile before either would be able to get out. Kagome sighed happily, her raven hair strewn everywhere, as she ran her fingers through Sesshoumaru's hair. "That was mean."  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed her stomach. "Sorry"  
  
"I forgive you." Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"Well that was quite the show." Miroku said. He was almost hit by a pillow. "Jeez, Kag, you really need to improve your aim."  
  
"Whatever" Kagome said. The next five minutes were spent trying to untangle each other. They finally succeeded when Kagome fell off the bed, brining Sesshoumaru down with her. Kagome landed on top of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"We can leave if..." he broke off when Sesshoumaru caught Kagome in a heated kiss. They rolled over so Sesshoumaru was on top. Kagome put her legs around his waist and pulled her head up to deepen the kiss. "God get a room" Sango laughed, but the two on the floor ignored their audience, too caught up in the heat of the moment to care. Sango walked out of the room, and Miroku pulled an unresponding Inuyasha after her. "That's the second time we have had to do that." Miroku said. "Whoever knew that Kagome was that passionate?" Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
"She is definitely not the innocent Kagome who left."  
  
Inuyasha sat there silently. "Something wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "Shut up Sango. This is all your fault, you know that?"  
  
"My fault, Inuyasha? I believe it was you who drove her away. This never would have happened if you hadn't kissed Kikyo. You did this Inuyasha. You didn't know what you had and you gave it up. Bet you know what you had now, huh?" Sango huffed. He was such an idiot.  
  
"Keh" Inuyasha stared gloomily into his coffee. He knew she was right. He was going to win her back, though. Kagome loved him once, and she would love him again. (Niamha: *sigh* Inuyasha you are such an idiot.) He would have felt more confident had the picture of Sesshoumaru and Kagome passionately kissing on the floor not been running through his head.  
  
Miroku cut into his thoughts. "It has been almost five minutes since we left them alone. I wonder what they could be doing."  
  
As if on cue, the two came out of the room. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Miroku" Kagome said, but she was smiling.  
  
"Yeah, well, my mind may be in the gutter, but you two weren't quite the innocent couple on the floor either."  
  
"Miroku, you probably loved it." Kagome muttered. "Breakfast?" she asked brightly, ignoring the mock look of shock from Miroku.  
  
Sango snorted. "Lunch" She handed Kagome a sandwich.  
  
"Same thing" Kagome shrugged while she ate. Soon Sesshoumaru joined her. After she finished, she turned to Sango. "I really want to go home to take a shower and change. You coming?"  
  
"Of course! You have a lot to explain." Sango said sternly.  
  
"Am I coming too?" Sesshoumaru asked innocently.  
  
"No" Kagome and Sango said together. They smiled and added "Girl time"  
  
Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, sweetie. I haven't seen Sango forever. I have been with you for like four days."  
  
"Four days!" Inuyasha cut in. "Four days and you never told us where she was! We were worried for Gods sake!"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, you were worried? Wow, how touching." Kagome said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well, then, I am glad you could run to Kikyo's arms for comfort." Sango laughed and Sesshoumaru smirked. Miroku wisely decided to stay neutral.  
  
"Of course I was fucking worried Kagome! You just left! Disappeared like that! Nothing to tell me, you just disappeared." He was so furious. He told himself that this was not the way to win her back, but his temper got the best of him. Kagome's temper rose with his.  
  
"Well I am SO sorry you were worried, Inuyasha, but if you think that will change my opinion of you, then you are sorely wrong. You killed me when you told me you kissed my cousin. I thought that when I finally graduated high school and left her, that our horrible guy triangles were over. But no! The man I had loved most in the world betrayed me! With her! You brought back every memory of those horrible high school years and every guy I lost to her. You are a different person to me now, Inuyasha." The room was silent when she finished. Sango broke the silence.  
  
"Come on, Kag. Lets go home."  
  
Kagome nodded but stayed quiet. She meant to say so much. She gave Sesshoumaru a kiss on the cheek and left. After the door closed, Inuyasha turned on Sesshoumaru.  
  
"How long have you loved her?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru asked incredulously. After that argument, Inuyasha asks him that?  
  
"How long have you loved Kagome? You have been together for only four days and you two are like an old couple that has been together for years!"  
  
"Does it matter? Dos it change anything? I do not have to answer to you. What goes on between me and Kagome is none of your business. Besides, you are the one who made this relationship possible." His brother was such an idiot.  
  
"Yes it matters! You are my brother and you are going out with MY ex- girlfriend!"  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Inuyasha you kissed her cousin. The fact that I am your brother should mean absolutely nothing."  
  
"Whatever" Inuyasha got up and grabbed his jacket. "Just watch. I am going to win her back." He stormed out of the apartment.  
  
"Are you worried?" Miroku asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate. "No. We love each other a lot. I am not worried at all. Besides, my brother is such an idiot he will probably screw it up himself."  
  
Miroku smirked. "You are right about that." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Kagome and Sango entered their apartment, Sango grabbed Kagome.  
  
"You are not taking a shower until you tell me exactly what happened between you and Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome sighed deeply but complied. She knew that Sango wouldn't let her leave. So she told her story.  
  
By the end of it, Sango smiled excitedly. "Wow! That was so romantic! You are so lucky!"  
  
Kagome laughed. "I know. I am so afraid that I will wake up and this will all be some wonderful dream and I'll still be with Inuyasha waiting fro love to knock on my door."  
  
"So you didn't love Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome thought for a second. "No" Kagome said simply. "I thought I did, but what I share with Sesshoumaru is completely different. I am so sure about this, Sango. This is for real."  
  
"Wow" Sango said again. "I hope I find a love like that one day." Sango looked off into the sunset dreamily. (Okay more like the ceiling, remember a. they are inside and b. they just had lunch......)  
  
"You have it. It just needs its hands to itself." The two shard a long, happy laugh. They were reunited once again.  
  
"Well if I am free from interrogation, I am taking a shower." Kagome said, walking to her room.  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Sango walked to her own shower. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sat in his car outside the house for ten minutes. He knew what he had to do but was afraid to do it.  
  
He slowly got out of the car and made his way up the path to the front of the house. He hesitantly knocked on the door. He told himself over and over again that this had to be done. That didn't make it any easier though.  
  
The door opened and Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. It was time.  
  
"Kikyo, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Of course Inuyasha. Come in." Kikyo pulled him in and closed the door. She then wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and leaned in to kiss him.... (A/N: I could NEVER write an Inuyasha kissing scene. Sorry but on with the story.)  
  
"No Kikyo we need to talk." Inuyasha took her arms from his neck. This was going to be bad.  
  
"What do we need to talk about?" Kikyo asked with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Um, well, Kikyo..." Inuyasha stuttered. She kind of scared him. (wimp)  
  
"Spit. It. Out." Kikyo snarled. He wouldn't dare do it, would he?"  
  
"Kikyo this needs to end." He started talking really fast, trying to get it all out at once. "I can't see you anymore. I love Kagome. I want her back. I made a mistake going out with you and I need to fix that." He took a deep breath. 'Please don't be furious.'  
  
"WHAT! You are breaking up with me because you want HER back! Are you joking?"  
  
Inuyasha winced. Wow she was mad. "Um, yes, no, yes?" he stuttered.  
  
"You just want her back because your brother has her. Come on Inuyasha, I gave you everything you ever wanted. I am so much better than she is."  
  
"No! No, you are not better! And I don't just want her because of Sesshoumaru! I love her!" Inuyasha wasn't backing out of this. He wanted Kagome back.  
  
"Whatever, Inuyasha. If you really loved her, why did you kiss me? Why did you date me? Can you answer that Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha was speechless. He couldn't answer that. So he did what he always did.  
  
"Keh"  
  
Kikyo just laughed sarcastically. " 'Keh' Inuyasha? That's all you can say? Well whatever. Leave then. When you figure out what a loser she is, you'll be back. And I will be waiting."  
  
"Kikyo.." Inuyasha started.  
  
"No" She said firmly. "I know that you will be back. Now leave my house."  
  
Inuyasha trudged out. 'Well at least it is done.' He thought to himself.  
  
Kikyo sat on the couch. 'Well that puts a whole new twist to things.' She sat for a minute, then smiled. She picked up the phone and dialed an old number.  
  
"Hey sweetie! It's Kikyo. You wan to help me with something?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Niamha here!  
  
Sry that was short. It was more a setting up chapter, if you know what I mean. Whatever. Anyway love you all SO much!! See you next chapter! 


	13. Planning and a Kissless Date

Change of Plans  
  
Disclaimer: No comment..........  
  
Hey! Quote of the Chapter! "I'll bite your legs off!" - Black Knight from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail"  
  
Chapter 12: Planning and a Kissless Date  
  
An hour later Kagome stepped out of her room looking stunning in warm-ups, a tank top, and a towel wrapped around her hair. Sango sat on the couch, flipping through the TV, fully clothed and pampered. "Thought you might have drowned." Sango said off-handedly.  
  
Kagome just shrugged and smiled. "Lost track of time." She said simply. She started rummaging through the refrigerator. "I'm starved."  
  
Sango snorted. "You ate two hours ago. How could you be starved?" She sighed as she got no answer. The phone rang. Kagome, obviously busy, Ignored in, and Sango sighed again as she got off the couch.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Can I talk to Kagome?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru you saw her two hours ago. What can you possibly need to say?" That got Kagome's attention. She raced over to Sango and grabbed the phone, sending Sango a glare.  
  
"Sess? I'm here! Ignore my pest of a friend."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled on the other end. "Sess?"  
  
"Yeah. I should have a nickname for you. Either that or Spooky because your hair reminds me of my old cat Spooky. Soft and cuddly" Kagome smothered a giggle, wishing she could see through the telephone line to see Sesshoumaru's reaction.  
  
"Sess is fine." Sesshoumaru said quickly. Girlfriend or not, no one calls him "Spooky"  
  
"Hmmmmm... Yeah well I guess Sess is fine for now. I will think of a new one!" Kagome laughed as Sesshoumaru mentally groaned. 'Remember you love her. You love her!' Kagome cut into his thoughts. "So, why did you call?"  
  
"Can't I call my girlfriend just to say hi?" Sesshoumaru said innocently.  
  
"Of course! That is so sweet!" He smiled as he heard a muffled "What?" from Sango. He smiled even wider at Sango's response. "Oh that's so romantic! Inuyasha never did that, did he Kag?"  
  
"Nope, he didn't." Kagome responded gleefully, glad that, for once, she picked a great guy. "Well mister I-just-wanted-to-say-hi, how bout some dinner at, say, seven?"  
  
"Well, I believe that's fine. Let me check my schedule."  
  
Kagome's shocked laughter bounced across the room. "Did Sesshoumaru just make a joke? That better be a joke, because if it wasn't I'm hanging up right now."  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed. "Why, would it be bad if it wasn't a joke?" He seriously did not know these things, so he decided he might as well learn. (A/N *sigh* beneath the sexiness, you must remember he is still a guy)  
  
"Because your girlfriend ALWAYS comes first!" Kagome huffed, only semi- serious.  
  
"Well then, I guess I made a joke because you do always come first."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Sango squealed on the phone. She had picked up the phone in her room and listened in. "You two are too cute! Sesshoumaru do you have any friends?"  
  
"Sango!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Shut up Kag. You would have done the same." Kagome just smiled at this. She probably would have.  
  
"Actually, I do have the perfect friend for you. But if I tell you, will you hang up?"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"Well, his name is Miroku." Kagome burst into laughter as Sesshoumaru continued. "His one flaw is that he gropes every person with legs and a skirt." Kagome laughed harder and Sango slammed down the phone.  
  
"Oh, Sess, sweetie, that was great."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled again. Miroku, who was sitting on the couch throughout all this, marveled. In one five-minute conversation with Kagome, Sesshoumaru had smiled and laughed more than Miroku had seen in the ten years that he had known him. In that moment he decided that no matter what Inuyasha planned, he wouldn't have anything to do with it. He wouldn't ruin another guy's happiness so that idiot would get a second chance that he didn't deserve.  
  
"So, I'll pick you up at seven, Kag."  
  
"I can't wait sweetie!" Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"Love you." Sesshoumaru hung up and turned to go to his room.  
  
"You sure are a fool for that girl." Miroku said off-handedly. "You act like someone who is completely and totally in love." He paused for an answer.  
  
"I do not think that it is any of your business." Sesshoumaru said coldly, but now the coldness wasn't quite as chilly.  
  
Miroku nodded to himself. "I was wondering where the real Sesshoumaru was." Sesshoumaru just smirked and left the room. As Miroku went back to his swimsuit issue of Sports Illustrated, he realized that although the walls around Sesshoumaru's heart were high, it looked like Kagome had jumped over them easily. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango smiled as she heard Kagome singing to the radio. She got up to remind Kagome what time it was, then on second thought sat back down. She knew that Kagome was nowhere near being ready and that Sesshoumaru had dinner reservations. She was gonna get her revenge. Although how, she wasn't quite sure.  
  
She smiled again as the clock hit seven. Kagome started a new song.  
  
Days swiftly come and go  
I'm dreaming of her  
She is seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
  
Sesshoumaru knocked on the door. He could hear the music from the hall. Sango opened the door with a smile. "The rock star is getting ready." Sesshoumaru understood what she meant when he heard Kagome's voice  
  
Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new.  
  
Swing Swing Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again  
  
Kagome pranced into the room still in the warm-ups and tank top. Her hair was done, though. She was still singing to All-American Rejects. She had grabbed a water bottle and was going back to her room before she noticed the two highly amused people watching her.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at her shocked face. "I take It you aren't ready yet?" Sango was practically rolling on the floor laughing at the expression on Kagome's face.  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"Um, I would say around the chorus." Sesshoumaru said with a smile. Kagome looked pretty when she was blushing.  
  
"Well, um, I'll just....be right back." She raced out of the room and slammed the door. Sango was still laughing gaily. "That was great! The look on her face was beyond perfect. Who knew she would come dancing out here!" With that said, Sango was lost again. Sesshoumaru quirked a smile.  
  
"It was pretty funny."  
  
Kagome stood in her room with an evil smile. Well, so they were gonna laugh at her, huh? She would get revenge.  
  
First was Sesshoumaru. He didn't really do anything, but it would be fun to torment him. Her smile widened even more when she remembered the extremely sexy outfit she had bought before the breakup, Kirara and Sango had made her get it.  
  
She put it on and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a short black mini skirt that hugged her hips perfectly. The top was a white strapless that tied in the back. She let her wavy hair flow naturally and put on a touch of makeup to accent her already beautiful features. With a last smile in the mirror, she made her entrance.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around when he heard the door open. His mouth dropped at the sight in front of him. Kagome stood there looking..stunning. "You look amazing, sweetie." He said breathlessly.  
  
"Well thank you Sess." Sesshoumaru moved in to kiss her....  
  
She pushed him away and said thoughtfully. "You know, I am not really in a place right now where I fell like kissing you." Sango snorted, but hid her laughter as Kagome walked past him to get her purse. When she turned back to Sesshoumaru, she bit back a laugh at the look on his face. He looked like a guy whose world just ended. "Ready honey?" she said sweetly. Sesshoumaru nodded dumbly and followed her out of the apartment. They stayed silent all the way to the car, when Kagome finally broke down and laughed.  
  
"I don't see what is so funny." Sesshoumaru said, pouting.  
  
"Oh, sweetie! Don't be mad! I was just getting revenge on you!" Kagome grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards her. "Please don't be mad. Please, Please Sess please!" She put on a cute puppy face. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, but smiled.  
  
"Of course I forgive you. Now can I have a kiss?"  
  
"Nope! You are gonna have a kissless date tonight!" Kagome laughed again as she got in the car.  
  
"What!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the breakup, Inuyasha drove around for a little while, trying to think up an effective plan for winning back Kagome. Unfortunately, all he could think of was taking her to lunch. (*sigh*) So he decided that, after he filled up on gas, he would just go home and create the perfect lunch date for Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha entered the apartment just as an alarm went off. Miroku raced into the living room and turned on his favorite show....Baywatch. (Friends anyone? ^_^) Inuyasha sighed then realized that someone was missing. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Date with Kagome" Miroku said offhandedly, his eyes never leaving the TV screen. Inuyasha pouted for a moment, then perked up when he realized that after the perfect date he was going to plan, he would never have to hear that again. He smiled to himself as he walked into his room to commence planning. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru left the restaurant and just began walking the streets of New York. Sesshoumaru had to admit that although a kissless date was extremely difficult with Kagome looking like that, the night was perfect just because they were together.  
  
Okay, there was one imperfection: he wasn't the only one impressed by Kagome's beauty. The admirable looks and whistles Kagome was getting were starting to irk Sesshoumaru. He tightened his grip around her possessively, that and his glare telling people that she belonged to him. Unfortunately, the men's gazes were too focused on Kagome to even notice- or care.  
  
"Sweetie, you are suffocating me." Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru loosened his grip slightly, but the glare never wavered.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is there something wrong?"  
  
"No" he growled out. Was she completely oblivious?  
  
She was. They were silent for a couple more minutes before she finally understood. A group of hormonal teenage males walked by and she was the recipient of quite a few catcalls and whistles. She blushed. "Is that it Sesshoumaru? Are you jealous?"  
  
"I am not jealous." Sesshoumaru said gruffly.  
  
Kagome smiled knowingly. "Well, if you aren't jealous then there is no problem." To make her point even clearer, she winked at the next guy who whistled. Sesshoumaru fidgeted, yet refused to cave. Kagome sighed in frustration. She wanted him to be open about everything. Hiding how they felt is what destroyed Inuyasha and her in the end. She decided that she would say something, since Sesshoumaru wasn't going to. "You know what Sesshoumaru? It is perfectly okay to be jealous. I have been jealous myself of girls ogling at you. But I am not going to deny that. We need to be able to talk. If you are uncomfortable, tell me."  
  
Sesshoumaru thought for a moment and subconsciously decided not to be like Inuyasha. "Okay you want to talk? Alright, I am very uncomfortable."  
  
Kagome smiled in triumph and realized that she had punished him enough. She turned to him and pulled him to her. "That's better." She whispered seductively. Sesshoumaru smiled before claiming her lips hungrily. The two stood entwined in the middle of New York City ignoring everything around them. After they broke apart, Sesshoumaru pulled her as close as physically possible and just held her. "Don't you ever punish me like that again."  
  
Kagome sighed happily. "Hmmm, keep kissing me like that and you will never go on a kissless date again."  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed. "You like that? Well I can do it again you know...." Kagome just smiled as he leaned down, and they shared one last passionate moment, before continuing down the street. They walked, completely interlocked with one another. Older couples smiled at the two, who were obviously in love, and remembered their first love. Mothers smiled indulgently and children waved. The two kept walking though, just basking in the other's presence. Oblivious to those around them, only living in their own world, a world where love never dies, and hearts never break. A world that others only dream of seeing.  
  
After an hour of just walking in peace, the two reached Sesshoumaru's car and drove to Kagome's apartment. Outside the door, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and dazzled him with her beautiful smile. "That was fun." She said softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "Even though it was mostly kissless." He smiled at her then gave her a chaste kiss. "I'll call you tomorrow?" She nodded and opened her door quietly.  
  
"Goodnight." She said gently and closed the door. Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment.  
  
"Goodnight Kagome." He turned and went home. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha woke up the next morning felling refreshed and excited. He planned it out perfectly. A romantic lunch and a walk in the park. Nothing could screw this up. Even his brother's smile when he came home from his date last night could ruin it. He couldn't wait to call Kagome. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Niamha here! Wow, I am such a bitch I am so sorry. It has been nearly a month. I will never do that again. I swear. Anyway, hope you like it. I myself am not too sure about it, but if you like it, that's all that matters. Oh, and the song has nothing to do with anything. I was just listening to it and wrote it down. Wellz here is the preview for the next chapter!  
  
Wooing The Ex: Part one:  
  
Sesshoumaru left his meeting and decided to surprise Kagome and pick her up for some lunch. He reached her apartment and couldn't wait to see her face when Sango opened the door.  
  
"Oh! Sesshoumaru.." Sango said nervously, looking anywhere but him. "Um...Kagome isn't here right now." She fidgeted uncomfortably.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her strangely. 'What is she worried about?' he thought to himself. "Well, where is she? I can wait."  
  
Sango almost shook. How could she tell him? 'The truth might work.' She sighed deeply then finally looked at him. "She is out to lunch with Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked dumbstruck. "With Inuyasha!!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay one more authors note. Don't get scared. I was thinking about letting you guys read this and leave you in suspense in future chapters with who she will end up with, but that is cruel. So all I am going to say is, Don't worry.  
  
I would also like to thank all of you who supported me in my time of flame. You guys made me smile and now the flame seems humorous. So thank you SOOO much.  
  
Okay one more thing. I realize that I should respond to my wonderful reviewers, but I tend to not do that in my chapters. I would rather do it individually. So if you want to be responded to, give me your email address and I swear you will be answered.  
  
Alright, that was three last authors' notes. Sry. Bai!!! 


	14. Wooing the Ex

Change of Plans  
  
Disclaimer: I am supposed to receive Sesshoumaru via air mail, but he hasn't come yet..  
  
Author's Note: I haven't forgotten about you guys I swear. I just wanted to have this chapter tweaked perfectly so that I still come out of it alive. I couldn't believe the amount of death threats I got from the preview alone. So after the chapter everyone PLEASE read the author's note at the end. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
  
Quote of the Chapter! "What was Monica's nickname when she was a field hockey goalie?" "Big fat goalie!" -Friends  
  
Chapter 13: Wooing the Ex (Breathe people)  
  
Inuyasha nervously dialed Kagome's phone number. It was very convenient that Sesshoumaru was working. He could not have done this when Sesshoumaru might have been there. It was also convenient that Kagome would be the only one home. Sango wouldn't be there to tell her not to go. (A/N if you all are wondering why Kagome doesn't seem to have a job, she is a kindergarten teacher and school doesn't start for her for another week).  
  
"Hello?" Kagome's sweet voice came through.  
  
"Uh.. Kagome?" Inuyasha said dumbly.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Um I have something I want to ask you real quick."  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with me today."  
  
"With you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha said nervously.  
  
"Just the two of us?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Alone?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha was really nervous now. He hadn't expected this type of reaction.  
  
"You expect me to go out with you after what you did." She said it more as a statement rather than a question, so he didn't answer.  
  
"Kagome I was an idiot. Now can we just go to lunch and talk? We need to get over this problem. We share the same friends and you are dating my brother. We can't be avoiding each other." He rolled his eyes. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just said. Whatever, as long if it got Kagome to go out with him.  
  
"Well, you have a point....." Kagome just wasn't sure about this. Something didn't seem right.  
  
"Yes I do. Now come on Kagome." Kagome sighed audibly and Inuyasha knew he had her.  
  
"Alright alright I will come." Kagome had a sinking feeling that this was a huge mistake, but she knew she would never get away from this.  
  
"I will pick you up at 11:30. See you then."  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and felt the need to talk to someone desperately. Her first choices, Sesshoumaru and Sango, were bad choices. Sango would flip and Sesshoumaru, well Kagome wasn't sure what Sesshoumaru would do, but it made her feel guilty just thinking about it. She sighed again. Miroku was hopeless because he would call Sango right after they hung up. She could call Kirara, a friend of her and Sango's from college, but she would start talking about a girl's night out, and although the thought of going dancing was intriguing, that is not what she wanted to talk about right now. Maybe she should just call Inuyasha to cancel. 'No' she thought to herself. 'I need to get past this. This relationship needs a formal ending, and I can't be avoiding Inuyasha.' She glanced at the clock. 10:00. Well, might as well start getting ready now. Kagome sighed a third time for effect and got into the shower.  
  
Sango entered the apartment at about 11:15 to find Kagome nervously pacing the apartment, fully dressed and made up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome whirled to face Sango, stunned to find her home. "What are you doing home so early?"  
  
"Lunch." Sango said slowly. "What is wrong?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip. "I agreed to a very stupid thing." Sango started getting frightened when Kagome refused to meet her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said that I would go to lunch with Inuyasha."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Kagome cringed at the tone of Sango's voice. "Are you stupid? Why the hell would you do that?"  
  
"I don't know!" Kagome said, holding her head in her hands, wanting to cry. She hadn't expected it to be this bad with Sango. "He called and asked and said some bullshit about needing to be more comfortable around each other, and I knew it was wrong, but for some reason I said yes!" She leaned up against the wall and slid down it.  
  
Sango sighed deeply. "I'm sorry for reacting like I did." She sat down beside Kagome and hugged her. "Maybe you can cancel?"  
  
"The bastard will probably be here in like five minutes and there is no way I can do it with him standing in front of me. No, I am going to end this now forever. But what is Sesshoumaru going to say?" Kagome turned her eyes to Sango fearfully. "He hates Inuyasha. Do you think he will be mad at me?"  
  
Sango opened her mouth to say something positive to Kagome, when she knew that that was not what she really needed right now. "He will be upset, but if he loves you, everything will be okay. He could never hate you, honey." Kagome nodded and got up, checking the mirror and getting rid of any signs of previous distress. Sango sighed. "Good luck."  
  
Kagome nodded again. When the door bell rang a couple minutes later, she was actually ready for this. She smiled at Sango broadly. "Don't worry. This will be fine." Sango nodded, working hard to hide her rising trepidation at this. God help her if Sesshoumaru came by when Kagome wasn't here. Kagome, oblivious to her friend's discomfort, opened the door. Inuyasha stood there, smiling, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Kagome faltered in that moment then bore herself up again. She took the flowers and handed them to Sango, hoping that she would get the mental message to burn them. Inuyasha looked past her to Sango. Sango gathered her bearings long enough to send a meaningful glare his way. Kagome, sensing the tension, spoke up.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, lets go." Inuyasha smiled and took her arm, but Kagome maneuvered out of it and turned to Sango on last time. "I will see you in a little."  
  
"Yeah, see you soon." She glared once more at Inuyasha. "I'll be waiting." Kagome laughed despite Inuyasha's obvious agitation and Sango felt a little better about the whole thing. She closed the door as the two walked away. Sango stared at the flowers in her hand. She smiled evilly as she thought to herself, 'There was an odd look in her eyes when she gave them to me. I am sure that she would not mind me destroying them.' She looked around for ideas when yet another thought came upon her. Had anyone been in the room with her, they would have feared for their lives at the evil grin on Sango's face. 'Inuyasha is not known for being smooth at the relationship stuff. Kagome may want to destroy these on her own.' With deliberate care, she placed the flowers on the kitchen table. It was always good to have some inanimate object to take your anger out on....  
  
Kagome drank her ice tea, wishing it was a shot glass full of vodka. Better yet a bat. Anything to get her away from Inuyasha, whether physically or mentally. What had ever possessed her to do this? She couldn't remember why she agreed to go to lunch with him. Maybe Zeus would call down a lightening bolt and strike Inuyasha senseless long enough for her to make a getaway.  
  
Inuyasha would not stop talking. He reminded her of this one guy on this show, who told his girlfriend that the reason he slept with another girl was that they were on a break. Inuyasha was basically saying in so many words that he couldn't understand why Kagome would not want to be with him. Kagome mentally rolled her eyes and wished one more time that she was completely wasted.  
  
All she heard was blah blah blah. If he stopped for a second, she would tell him that she was no longer mad at him. How could she be? Without this breakup, she would never have gotten Sesshoumaru. She smiled as she thought of Sesshoumaru, finally finding some topic that helped her completely block out Inuyasha. God, how she loved Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome smile, and thought that what he was saying was winning her over. So he kept talking.  
  
He didn't realize that he had completely lost her. She was off in la-la land thinking about Sesshoumaru. But he was not the brightest crayon in the box anyway, so it was understandable.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Kagome fell back to earth when Inuyasha stood up and grabbed her hand. She quickly took it out of his grasp. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"I asked if you would like to take a walk in the park with me before going back to your place."  
  
Kagome mentally screamed. Was this lunch from hell ever going to end?!?!?!?!  
  
"You know what, Inuyasha?" Kagome started sweetly. "I am just not really in the park-walking mood right now. Maybe another time." She got up from the table smoothly.  
  
Inuyasha faltered for a moment. No park? "Well, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Go home." Kagome said simply, walking towards that front. Inuyasha ran after her.  
  
"You mean, this is it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm kinda tired and I have things I need to do today."  
  
"Um, okay." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru left his meeting and decided to surprise Kagome and pick her up for some lunch. He reached her apartment and couldn't wait to see her face when Sango opened the door.  
  
"Oh! Sesshoumaru.." Sango said nervously, looking anywhere but him. "Um...Kagome isn't here right now." She fidgeted uncomfortably.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her strangely. 'What is she worried about?' he thought to himself. "Well, where is she? I can wait."  
  
Sango almost shook. How could she tell him? 'The truth might work.' She sighed deeply then finally looked at him. "She is out to lunch with Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked dumbstruck. "With Inuyasha!! What is she doing with him?"  
  
Sango shook her head. "Come in and I will explain."  
  
Sesshoumaru practically stormed into the room, barely containing his anger. He turned as the door shut. "Now explain."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Take a breather, Sesshoumaru. He called this morning and pulled a guilt trip on Kagome. So she agreed. But it will be fine. Why don't you sit down and wait with me. Want something to drink?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down without thinking about it, his mind on Kagome. He looked towards Sango to refuse that drink, when his eyes fell upon the flowers on the table. "What are those?"  
  
Sango turned. "What?" Her eyes followed where Sesshoumaru was looking and noticed the flowers. "Oh, those? They are from Inuyasha. She practically threw them at me. I am saving those for when she gets home. I can't wait to see what she does with them." She smiled, but Sesshoumaru didn't share the humor. Why did he care so much? No one had gotten under his skin like Kagome had, and part of him hated it. Why should he care that she was out to lunch with Inuyasha?  
  
Because he loved her. That simple. He had never loved anyone, and it was killing him wondering what she was doing right now. He wanted her home, now. He wanted to put his arms around her and hold her close, to kiss her, to show her how much he loved her, and how much better than Inuyasha he was. Most of all he wanted her to be his completely, heart, body and soul.  
  
He wanted her home now. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had finally reached her apartment. Halleluiah! She was ready to kill Inuyasha. On the ride home, he had tried to grab her hand three times.  
  
"Well that was fun." Kagome said, trying her hardest to hide the sarcasm, although she didn't think she did very well. Whatever.  
  
"Yeah it was." Inuyasha put on what he thought was a sexy smile. Kagome knew that smile all too well, and had to bite back the laugh that threatened to break through. She lost. Kagome peals of laugh bounced off the wall as Inuyasha looked at her curiously. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru and Sango's heads shot up as the familiar laughter floated into the room. They looked at each other before both leaping to the door and putting their ears against it to hear whatever they could. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he was doing, but knew Kagome was worth making himself look like an idiot. Besides, they had been sitting in an uncomfortable silence for nearly thirty minutes waiting for the pair to return, Sesshoumaru getting edgier by the minute. They heard Kagome's voice come through the door crystal clear.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, let's get one thing straight." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome picked herself off the ground as her laughter faded away. When Inuyasha's offered hand came into her view, she got very serious, very fast.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, let's get one thing straight."  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
"No. Shut up for five seconds and let me talk. You have been blabbing nonstop all morning and I am sick of it. So listen. You cheated on me. No matter what your excuse is, that is what happened. I don't know what hints I have ever given you that makes you think I am going to forgive you and fall madly in love with you again, but they are wrong. I love your brother. End of story."  
  
"But Kagome, you can't possibly love that guy." Inuyasha started, putting his hands on her arms.  
  
Kagome threw them off of her violently. "Why not Inuyasha? Why can't I 'possibly love that guy?' At least he loves me. HE would never kiss my cousin. He is sweet and perfect! I LOVE HIM. And if you love me as much as you claim, you will accept that and walk away."  
  
"Kagome, he doesn't love you! He is just using you to get at me!" Inuyasha shouted. (In the apartment, Sango held Sesshoumaru from bursting out the door)  
  
Kagome walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could. "Inuyasha, I want you to leave. You can make a choice. Be my friend or my enemy. There is no in-between." There was silence. (In the apartment, Sango, sensing the argument was at an end, pulled Sesshoumaru away from the door.)  
  
Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and entered her apartment. When she closed the door behind her, she slumped to the ground. That was harder than it had seemed. No matter what Inuyasha had done, there was still a *tiny* part of her that still loved him, hence the lunch date. Slapping him had been hard, but it was necessary. There was no other way to get it across his head. She put her head in her hands, oblivious to her audience. Another part of her was still beyond annoyed by that date, and wanted to get rid of this restlessness.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the woman he loved, and all anger at her flew out the window. He walked up to her slowly and kneeled down in front of her, pulling her close. She started, then realized whose arms she was in.  
  
"Sesshoumaru" she breathed. 'Oh god.' She thought. 'Please don't be upset.'  
  
"Shhh, sweetheart, it's okay. I understand." She put her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. They sat that way for a moment before Sesshoumaru spoke up.  
  
"I do love you. With all my heart, I do."  
  
"I know." Kagome hugged him once more, then untangled herself from his arms, a brilliant idea coming to mind. She looked up at Sango, a smile coming to her lips.  
  
"Sango, still got those flowers?"  
  
Sango's smile matched Kagome's. "Of course. Want them?"  
  
"Definitely." Sango handed her the bouquet, and Kagome walked to the kitchen counter, a curious Sesshoumaru on her heels. She opened the silverware drawer and took out a large butcher knife. As she set up her work station, she said, thoughtfully, "Rin does love to make Potpourri."  
  
She laid the flowers down carefully, and then let loose. Little pieces of roses floated to the ground. She let out all her pent up frustration on the flowers. "Here is your walk in the park, Inuyasha." She pounded harder, little comments coming out as Sesshoumaru and Sango watched in amusement. "Confused, were you? I'll show you confused."  
  
After about five minutes, she stopped, exhausted, and their kitchen was a mess. Red rose pieces were everywhere. Sango laughed. "Rose pieces. How romantic."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and took the knife out of her hand, turning her towards him and pulling her closer. "Romantic. Definitely." His lips crashed down to hers, and Kagome's world suddenly consisted of one thing: the feeling of his lips against hers. She opened her mouth eagerly, and thrust his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Sango smiled and quietly left the apartment. She decided to visit a Miroku. He would want all the details.  
  
When air became a dire necessity, Kagome broke the kiss and smiled beautifully up at Sesshoumaru. "Don't you need to be at work?"  
  
He smiled back. "No, they don't need me that bad." That said, he claimed her lips again. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FIN! Well the chapter that is. LET IT BE KNOWN! This fan fiction is completely Sesshoumaru/ Kagome. There is going to be drama in the future chapters, but this will be happy in the end. I already know how it is going to end ^_~. Thanks to Nevheera the next chapter will be light and fluffy. After that, there are only four-five chapters left (just deciding how to split it up) it is planned, just needs to be written.  
  
Another thing. I have had requests for a lemon. I don't know... So it is up to you! It would, if at all, be in the next chapter. Two things: the lemon would only be posted at mediaminer.org. Second, lemons are not my forte. I would need a volunteer. If no one wants to write one, there will *probably* be no lemon. (If enough people want one, but no one wants to write it, I may just write it myself) okay here is the preview and review responses!  
  
Chapter 14: Can you feel the love tonight?  
  
Sesshoumaru had made his decision......... "Kagome, I never want this to end."............ "Hello, can I speak to the manager, I want to buy a ..."  
  
P.S. Next chapter extra long and really exciting!!!!  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
Fanfiction.net  
  
Ioke: So sorry sweetie! You have been so faithful and I abandoned you! Hope this meets your expectations! Next time this happens, just keeps emailing me to bug me. I find it motivating!  
  
Nevheera: Thank you! I am so flattered! Feel free to critiques me whenever! I agree on the fluff idea. Next chapter will be filled with fluffy- goodness. SWEAR!  
  
RED WOLF: I'm here. SORRY!  
  
Ryguy5387: Well, I am glad you liked it. I said don't worry because this is a Sess/Kag fic, and no amount of lunches with Inuyasha will change that.  
  
Liltoast: Thank you! That is so sweet! I am really glad you like it!  
  
Moonlight Shadow Princess: Thank you so much. I will keep updating, no matter how long it takes. This story will be finished.  
  
Deity of Death1: Don't worry. This is Sess/Kag. Inuyasha screwed up MAJORLY.  
  
Orchidaceae: Just thought this story needed some spice ^_^  
  
Saria4: Well, you are just gonna have to read and find out  
  
Ash-chan: Don't worry. That thought never once entered my mind.  
  
Schichini Kiwi Kasa: I agree. There is no other couple in the anime world as cute as them.  
  
Tomoe15: I am so sorry. I am such an evil author! I am going to be better, promise.  
  
Inu/Kag lover: Sorry sweetie. I don't like him in this fic. He has been officially voted off the island. (*Niamha shakes her head* that was so lame)  
  
bOa_bOa679: Thank you for being understanding! I love you! My life is insane, but I am gonna try harder to find time for this.  
  
RED DAY: NO! NEVER! I am an ardent Sess/Kag lover. But *points to genre* this is a drama/romance fic. That was needed drama.  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess: I know  
  
MediaMiner.org  
  
The Death Goddess: Don't worry. The ballets are in and this fic is Sess/Kag all the way  
  
Devil_Angel: Inuyasha is a dumbass. Argo: this fic is Sess/Kag  
  
Fluffy's Mate: That was my final thought. Inuyasha definitely screwed up, and he doesn't deserve her.  
  
Kitsunefirelover: Mush apologies, but that won't happen. I am planning a Inu/Kag fic in the future. I'll email you when that appears.  
  
Mistress Fluffy: I am so sorry. That was horrible *Bows to Mistress Fluffy* Please forgive me!  
  
InuGirll3: Thank you! That makes me feel so much better!  
  
Aira ^o^: Yeah, I failed you. This chapter took far too long. I didn't prioritize right, but that will be fixed. Promise! 


	15. Chapter 15

Change of Plans

Disclaimer: So I am a broke college student…I don't even own the roof over my head…

Author's Note: So I am willing to bet that the people reading this are new readers and not my original ones…I am so sorry that it has been over a year…I seriously lack motivation…how I got into Berkeley is beyond me. So here is the thing… I cannot guarantee when I will update. It could be another year it could be a week. It depends on classes and such. But I promise I will try my absolute hardest to give you updates as often as possible.

Chapter 14: One party is one too many

"Bye kids!" Kagome waved to her retreating kindergarten students, letting out a weary breath. As fun as this job was, five year old children are challenges. She glanced at the clock. It was 3pm and she had four hours to get ready for Sesshoumaru's business party. She couldn't repress a shiver of excitement for tonight. She was finally going to a major event with Sesshoumaru, and even better as his girlfriend. She had shopped for hours for the perfect dress, and she planned to look as stunning as possible for this big night. Even thought the event itself was not huge, everyone in Sesshoumaru's corporation would be there, and being the boss' girlfriend she knew she would be judged by everyone there. She was going to make an impact.

She got into her car and quickly drove away. She needed as much time as possible for this. And Sango was going to be home from work at five to help with makeup and hair stuff. She had to first do to the dry cleaners to pick up her dress and then run to the mall for some nice eye shadow. She knew she was doing too much, but she didn't care at all.

Finally stumbling into her apartment an hour later, she hung up her dress in her closet and put the too much makeup she had not needed at all into her makeup case. Note to self: don't let a makeup artist test makeup on you. Kagome had bought way too much expensive makeup. 'O well. At least its good stuff'

She jumped into the shower and washed and conditioned her hair. When all that was done she decided she would officially give herself a little treat. She filled a bath and soaked in the wonderful-ness for about half an hour, not getting out until the absolute last second, Sango walking into the door immediately after Kagome had gotten out. "Kag! Are you ready yet? We need to get started!" Kagome rolled her eyes then widened them when she heard another voice.

"Yes, Kag lets start getting ready!" Miroku shouted with a smile. Sango smacked him over the head as Kagome came into the living room in her towel.

"You brought Miroku? Why? He's worthless in a situation like this. All he is going to do is sit and stare at me in a towel and try on my makeup." Sango laughed with Kagome, both ignoring Miroku sputtering in the back.

"I do not try on your makeup!"

"But you do stare at me in my towel!" Kagome laughed back.

"Well, of course I do. What sane man wouldn't?" Miroku ran and hid behind the couch while Sango chased him around with her hairdryer.

An hour and a half later it was done. "You look beautiful." Sango sighed. Miroku looked from Kagome's excited face to Sango's envious one and rolled his eyes. He would never understand girls. Kagome still sat in the chair with her towel on, but her hair was up in an elegant bun, curls framing her face. She had little "diamonds" curled into her hair. Her makeup was done subtly, only emphasizing her beautiful features. Kagome had never been this excited in her life.

"Go put your dress on! Sesshoumaru should be here any minute." Sango said to Kagome. Kagome jumped up and ran into her room, just before her buzzer rang.

"Shit!" was the last thing Sango heard before the door slammed. She buzzed Sesshoumaru in and waited patiently. Before long there was a knock on the door, revealing a gorgeous man in a black tuxedo.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, she is getting ready" Sesshoumaru walked in carrying an elegant small bouquet of red roses. He looked at his watch.

"Is she almost ready? We really need to get going." As if on cue, the door to Kagome's room swung open.

Sesshoumaru stood stunned watching the most beautiful angel walk towards him. Kagome smiled shyly. She was glowing in a powder blue gown, fitting her curves perfectly and just grazing her ankles. A simple floating pearl necklace hung around her neck. "You're gorgeous" Sesshoumaru whispered. Sango and Miroku smiled to themselves.

Kagome blushed. "Not as gorgeous as you...wow you look great in that suit." Her face lit up in a stunning smile when she saw the roses in Sesshoumaru's hands. As he handed her the roses, she looked up at him and froze……

"You ready?" Sesshoumaru asked, missing the look on her face.

"Ya, I think I am." Kagome said. Could she really love him this much after so short of a time?

They walked out. Sango turned to Miroku. "So how long until they get engaged? A month?"

Miroku thought a moment. "Two months?" Sango held out her hand.

"Deal."

Sesshoumaru opened the door and held out his hand to his angel in the car. Kagome stepped out and smiled brightly, thinking to herself 'Who would have thought……' They walked arm in arm into the ritzy hotel, where Kagome could already see signs of partying and elegance. She couldn't help a little tremor of nervousness flow through her. She can't screw this up.

As they walked in, Sesshoumaru was immediately bombarded by his colleagues. "Who is this beauty?" one man asked, grabbing Kagome's hand and lifting it to his lips.

"If you could remove your hands from my girlfriend it would be greatly appreciated." Was Sesshoumaru's only reply, a hint of harshness slipping into his voice. The man quaked and quickly moved away from Kagome. It spread like wildfire that the goddess in blue was Sesshoumaru's beloved girlfriend, and he zealously protected her.

"I would watch over her like a hawk if she was my girl too. Girl's that gorgeous are dangerous." One man whispered to his friend.

"But look at her Tom. She can't be too dangerous. She looks nervous out of her mind. She knows everyone is watching her. No wonder she looks like a bombshell."

Kagome herself was oblivious to murmurs like this, only following Sesshoumaru gratefully to their table. The music playing in the background was pleasant and Kagome hoped that later they would dance. Sesshoumaru leant over.

"How are you doing, babe?" Kagome smiled in response.

"As long as you are next to me I am amazing."

Inuyasha knocked on Sango's door carrying pizza and movies. Sango opened the door.

"Finally! We are starving over here and you take your sweet time. What did you rent? Please don't say Diehard." At Inuyasha's smile Sango rolled her eyes, ignoring Miroku's cheers in the back. "I really don't get you guys at all. You have seen that movie millions of times. You must have it memorized! I know I do! Please tell me you got something else to humor me just a little?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. I got Phantom of the Opera."

Sango squealed and Miroku looked as if his eyes were going to fall out of his head. "Please tell me you didn't….."

"No I didn't I actually got Finding Neverland. I just knew if I said Phantom of the Opera she would go nuts." Inuyasha and Miroku looked at Sango and laughed. "Of course I humored you. Besides Kago would beat me up if all I got was boy movies. Where is she by the way?"

Sango smiled. "She is at some business party with Sesshoumaru. She was so excited when she left. She looked amazing."

Inuyasha laughed. "O she has no idea. After tonight she will never want to go to those things again."

Kagome took another sip of her martini. She rolled her eyes. It just so happened that the table she and Sesshoumaru were sitting at just happened to be where all the beautiful girls in the corporation were seated as well. And a lot of them did not have dates. Now we are not talking secretaries here. These were full on career women, powerful and confident, and very overwhelming. Kagome cowered in the back, listening to these women take her Sesshoumaru. It wasn't hard to see that they all wanted to hop into his bed. Kagome drank some more. She knew that wasn't helpful, but when your boyfriend has his back to you and he is talking to other women, well… she had a right to drink. All she had done this entire party was sit here battling off some of Sesshoumaru's more daring colleagues and listen to Sesshoumaru talk business with three gorgeous women. He had turned to her periodically and smiled, which Kagome half-heartedly returned. He didn't notice her discomfort, but the others did. She had to endure not only smiles dripping with venom, but when she had at first tried to get involved in the conversation the looks she received from them, looks of annoyance and laughter at her shortcomings in this business, were vicious. As she finished her second martini, the conversation finally turned to her. Kagome looked like a deer in headlights as all three turned the subject around.

"So you're a kindergarten teacher?" they asked, their facades of interest and kindness firmly in place hiding their real intentions.

"Y-yes.." Kagome answered, wondering why that was so interesting to them. She was not good at this political runaround.

"O that is so… adorable." One answered condescendingly. The others laughed, including Sesshoumaru. How could he be missing what was going on!

"So what does that really entail? A job like that can't be too difficult. And the pay must be pretty unimpressive. Why make a living out of that? Have you ever thought about teaching higher levels? It would be more meaningful." This comment came from the one Kagome had thought most dangerous, a young woman named Katrina. Kagome sat there unsure, watching the hostile faces around here, all judging her and waiting for an answer. Even her boyfriend was sitting there silently. Kagome had never been so pissed.

"Well you know, a foundation has to be built somewhere. I wouldn't want to teach higher because by then innocent children have become little shit adults, such as yourselves. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to get another drink." Sesshoumaru rose with her, but Kagome put her hand out. "No thanks, I am fine. Sit and talk some more business. You guys all bore me." She moved over to the bar, taking a seat next to a guy she had not yet met.

She gestured to the bartender. "Hi, can I please have a cosmopolitan?" the bartender nodded and Kagome let out a huge sigh.

"Rough night?" the guy next to her asked. He was very handsome, with sandy brown hair and a kind smile.

"You don't even know…" Kagome turned and smiled at him. "I'm Kagome by the way." The man laughed.

"I think everyone knows who you are. You are Sesshoumaru's girlfriend right? You look absolutely beautiful tonight." Kagome blushed. "I can't believe your boyfriend would let you out of his sight."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ya, he is over at the table with all the other more appealing women. Apparently a kindergarten teacher isn't quite good enough."

"Hey, hey." The man lifted her chin and smiled softly. "Don't let those bitches get you down. You are worth ten of them. This always happens. They know Sesshoumaru's secretary plans these parties, so they frighten her into putting them all at the same table. Normally Sesshoumaru looks like he wants to slit their throats. But I am sure tonight was more enjoyable with you sitting beside him." Kagome snorted. "I am David by the way."

Kagome smiled. "Nice to meet you David." The bartender set his drink on the table and Kagome and David began to talk the night away.

Sesshoumaru looked around. Kagome had been gone for a long time, and he was worried. He felt really bad about earlier. He just hadn't thought these women would be so vicious. In the future, he was going to make sure they would not be sitting together. Then he heard a familiar laughter…

He turned just in time to see his beautiful girlfriend making her way out into the makeshift dance floor with a guy he didn't recognize. They were laughing and Sesshoumaru could tell Kagome was tipsy. They started dancing and Sesshoumaru started seeing green.

Kagome and David got out to the dance floor and started rocking out. No romantic dancing here. They were dancing like they were teenagers again. People around them started laughing and Kagome gestured to them to come out. She and David started to salsa to the classical music that was playing, causing a sensation on the dance floor.

"This party just got more interesting." Was a comment quickly making its way around the party.

"Bet Sesshoumaru is regretting letting that one go."

"Told you girls like that were trouble."

"Tom, she is just having some fun."

Kagome and David were paying no attention to the comments circulating them. They were just enjoying the moment. "Told you this party would be fun." David said to her.

Kagome laughed. "Definitely one of the worst and best parties I have ever been to."

"That's fair."

Sesshoumaru just watched the time fly by while his girlfriend kept dancing. "Wow, David is having fun. I haven't seen him laugh since his fiancée left him." Katrina was saying in the background.

"Ya I have to admit that Kagome girl is really pretty when she laughs." Sesshoumaru growled to himself quietly. 'Why is it that she is laughing with him, and I haven't seen her laugh this entire time?'

'_Cause you were being an asshole.´_ his conscience reminded him.

Sesshoumaru frowned and kept watching the show.

Kagome fought the urge to look over at Sesshoumaru. He must be dying. Oh well, that was how she felt. She was panting and flushed. "Hey wanna take a break?"

David nodded. "Thank god yes. You are pretty exhausting." Kagome laughed.

They started walking outside. "Shouldn't you tell Sesshoumaru where you are going? He isn't looking too happy right now."

Kagome huffed. "Ya well he was an asshole. Sure we will go over there for a second."

They walked over to the table and Sesshoumaru sat up 'Finally'.

Kagome leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We are going outside to get some fresh air." Sesshoumaru nodded then leaned closer in.

Kagome quickly straightened up and left. She sent a "Be back in a little" over her shoulder and continued out.

Sesshoumaru went to grab Kagome's purse. Thank god they were leaving. This night felt never ending. Kagome smiled politely.

"Thank you." They jumped into his car and the drive home was silent. Neither wanted to break the silence and admit that they had each taken it too far. Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome. She looked so sad. 'No…I am not talking first. She was the one who had to dance with everyone there.'

'Maybe I should just apologize…NO!' He didn't have to be rude to her, and he definitely didn't have to sit there and watch and not get up once to dance with her once. She sneaked a glance over at him. He looked stoically ahead.

They pulled up to her apartment and Kagome couldn't handle it anymore. "You could say SOMETHING you know! You don't have to be a baby and sit there in silence like you are the victim here!" Kagome got out and slammed the door.

"You didn't have to go gallivanting off dancing with every man there as if I didn't exist!" They were both yelling at each other out in the parking lot. "Can we please just go inside and discuss this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"What! Do I embarrass you? Is being a kindergarten teacher not good enough for you?" Kagome stormed off, practically sprinting into her apartment. Sesshoumaru now realized how Inuyasha had been unable to catch her the night they broke up. She was fast when she was angry.

Kagome had made it all the way to her door before Sesshoumaru finally caught up to her. "I don't see what your problem is!" Sesshoumaru demanded.

On the other side of the door three heads looked up from their movie screen.

"My problem is that I sat there all night while you had your back to me talking to those three….witches! And then, when I am finally a part of the conversation, it's to belittle me. And you sit there in silence!"

"Well then you stormed off to the bar and before I know it you come back dancing with some other guy. You are good at getting new guys as soon as the old ones prove to be flawed in the slightest way aren't you!"

Kagome looked stunned for a moment and Sesshoumaru looked shocked. Inside Sango and Miroku looked at each other, wide eyed. Inuyasha scratched his head. Sango beckoned to them. "In my room." She whispered and they quietly followed.

"Kagome, I…"

"No it's fine. Didn't know you thought that way. Goodnight Sesshoumaru." Kagome walked in and shut the door in his face.

Sesshoumaru stared at the door for a long time. How could he say that? What ever possessed him to utter such a mean thing? How could he make this up to her? This wasn't just anything; this was touching on personal stuff. What was he thinking?

Kagome sat down on the couch. "You guys can come out now." She heard Sango's door creep open.

"Hey are you…"

"What did you guys watch tonight?" Kagome asked quietly. Sango sighed.

"Diehard and Finding Neverland."

"Finding Neverland. That's a great movie. Feel like watching it again?"

The three friends looked at each other. "Sure" Inuyasha replied, and moved to get the movie ready. "Want any food?"

"Sure popcorn would be great, let me just change out of this awful dress. I'll be five minutes." Kagome walked out of the room.

"Wow" Miroku said softly. Sango looked sad. "I can't believe he said that."

"I never knew Sesshoumaru got emotional. She really must get under his skin." Inuyasha said.

The room was silent again as Miroku moved to make the popcorn and Sango made some drinks. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch when Kagome walked in. "You guys can talk, you know. It isn't as if the world has ended. We had a stupid fight and whatever." The others stared at each other in silence. "That bastard better apologize though. That was LOW." Kagome threw herself down on the couch. "Those drinks better be alcoholic Sango."

Sango smiled. "They always are." Everyone finished and Kagome cuddled up in her sweatshirt and college sweatpants with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn to watch one of her favorite movies.

Sesshoumaru paced around his office. He could get nothing done, couldn't concentrate on anything anyone was telling him, could barely breathe because he didn't know how to fix this with Kagome.

He sat down at his desk. What could he do to make this okay?

So not really how I had thought to do this chapter, but it works. Okay some final author's notes:

Don't pressure me for updates. I will do what I can. I swear. But you should seriously see the amount of homework I have to do this weekend.

Whatever I have told you up until now as far as chapter summaries, or plans for how the story is going to be constructed, ignore this. It has been over a year and a half since I have even looked at this stuff, so I have no idea what I had originally planned. It'll be different though.

Don't worry. Kagome and Sesshoumaru are my favoritest couple in the world so life isn't going to end.

Hope you had fun reading this and review!


End file.
